Te encontrare
by kateloverByB
Summary: Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es todo ByB claro!
1. Chapter 1

**Diré que los salvadores existen…. Y el mío se presento con el nombre de Tamy762 y su brillante programa de PC que recuperaron mis capis eliminados…. Gracias Tamy…de verdad que estaba lamentando su perdida, te mando un besote linda…..me devolviste la sonrisa jajajajaja**

**Capitulo1  
**  
La sala estaba sumida en una atmosfera de tención acompañada de un silencio sepulcral, la mayoría de todos los hombres presentes no se la llevaban nada  
bien, pero ante la propuesta de un buen trabajo nadie se quejaba. Se abrió la puerta frente a ellos y pudieron ver a un hombre de contextura gruesa, cabello  
negó y unos gélidos ojos azules; a su lado estaba un hombre más bajo, apenas le llegaba por el hombro al otro, era rechoncho y bastante cohibido. El de ojos azules, claramente el jefe, se sentó en la silla libre del comedor largo donde se encontraban los demás hombres, mientras que el otro repartía  
unos sobres de manila entre los presentes.

Todos entendieron de que se trataba el trabajo con solo leer un poco, no era la primera vez que recibían datos de una persona si no implicaba matarla o secuestrarla. Uno de los hombres hablo:

-Por lo que veo no será nada fácil, está el FBI involucrado con la chica, espero que su oferta sea buena, ¿cuánto ofrece por matarla?

-¿matarla? No, la quiero viva, y en cuanto a la suma- se agacho para recoger un portafolio del suelo, lo abrió y se pudo ver en su interior una cantidad  
rebosante de dinero - ¿le parece bien dos millones de dólares?- se escucho un murmullo excitado por toda la sala, él continuo- la quiero viva, sana y  
salva, no quiero que le vayan a tocar un solo pelo, ¿qué grupos se le mide?- todos eran pandilleros, grupos de sicarios, y otras escorias sociales, lo  
bastantes inteligentes para aquellos trabajos; tras unos tres minutos de deliberación entre grupos, los lideres levantaron las manos, todos los seis  
grupos irían tras Brennan.

-Vamos Bones, solo será un baile- le rogaba Booth a Brennan que estaba como de costumbre absorta en su trabajo, despego los ojos del cráneo que examinaba solo un momento y lo vio detenidamente, y por la mente del agente solo pasaba la ridícula idea de ser ese hueso que examinaba su compañera para ser tocado de esa forma por ella, "vasta seeley, enfócate" se decía para sofocar aquellos pensamientos. Tras una mirada profunda, Bren hablo:

-No se me dan esos ritos sociales Booth, me alegra que el Jeffersonian cumpla 21 años desde su apertura, pero solo pienso que podría ocupar mi tiempo en  
algo más productivo que aquello- y dejando del lado el hueso, agrego- a demás ya termine mi relación con Mark, no tengo con quien ir- "y no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso" pensó él. Booth sonrió al recordar aquello, como no, si estuvo escuchando durante dos meses lo buen amante que era el científico de buena sonrisa

-Hey Bones, considérame tu feliz acompañante, venga que tienes que estar esa noche, recuerda que eres la mejor antropóloga forense, anda vamos y pasamos un buen rato- y para rematar sus palabras, puso esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que ninguna mujer podría resistir, ni siquiera la racional doctora; dándose por vencida, acepto.

-Ok ya esta, iré, pero déjame hacer mi trabajo o si no, no acabare nunca- y dándole un empujón, lo quito de la mesa de exanimación donde mil veces le había dicho que no se recargara.

-Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos luego Bones- y salió de la sala con una sonrisa. En el camino se encontró con Cam, que al verlo lo paro.

-Dime que lo lograste- le pregunto la forense.

-¿Hey Cam, soy el mejor, como no confiabas en mi al 100 %?- decía mientras se señalándose a sí mismo con sus manos sobre su pecho, Cam le sonrió  
irónica.

-Te lo pedí a ti porque sabía que eras el único que podía convencerla, que no se te suba a la cabeza- le dio un pequeño empujoncito- bueno te lo  
agradezco por que verdaderamente la necesito, no está de más la buena distracción para los que vienen.-termino de decirle, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse, Booth la cogió del brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Como que distracción? No usaras a Bones para nada obsceno, ¿verdad Camille?- al escuchar aquello, Cam sonrió y libero su brazo de la mano de  
Booth, lo pondría a prueba….

-No Booth, es solo que, bueno tú la has visto, es lo que los hombres llaman una bomba andante, es muy bonita o sexy, como tu prefieras,- Booth la  
interrumpió y se le salió la palabra sin querer.

–Ambas Cam…- se cayó al instante y se e hizo como si nada pasara, "ambas, idiota mejor cállate la boca" se dijo. Cam sonrió todavía más, quería reír pero se contuvo, a si que mejor continuo:

-En fin, no está mal tenerla acá esa noche, a demás, alguno que otro viene solo para conocerla a ella- Cam analizo al hombre que tenía en frente, era  
claro que no le agrado nada de lo que escucho y que su antigua vergüenza había desaparecido.

-¿La usaras de carnada?- le pregunto un consternado Booth, Cam sonrió todavía más si es que era posible.

-Seeley Booth, deja los celos de que miren a la Dr. Brennan, no podrás taparle los ojos a todos los invitados- y dicho esto, se fue a su oficina alegre por lo que había presenciado; Booth por otra parte solo pensaba que tendría que espantar a mucho ejecutivo gordinflón y uno que otro científico de buena sonrisa. "Sera una larga noche…" se dijo. Booth no tenía idea  
de que tan larga seria.

Al llegar a su oficina, Booth se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador, todo iba bien, hasta que vio sobre su correspondencia un sobre de manila sin remitente, cosa bastante extraña, lo abrió y saco de este una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, al desdoblarla, se puso derecho sobre su silla cuando vio las letras recortadas de revistas. "esto no es bueno…" pensó, y leyó. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría, por la cara que tenía, que estaba leyendo uno de los informes de un nuevo caso donde se describía la escena de un horrible homicidio. Cuando termino de leer, se paro como un resorte y salió corriendo como un bólido, pensando solamente en su compañera.


	2. Capitulo2

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 2  
**  
Booth llego al Jeffersonian echo un loco, entrando se encontró con Hodgines.

-Donde está Bones?- le pregunto casi sin aliento. –Pero que pasa Booth,  
¿cuál es la prisa?- con la mirada de Booth, el entomólogo comprendió que  
fuera lo que fuera, debía responder en el acto: -La he visto en la oficina de  
Ángela con Cam…- no lo dejo terminar, salió corriendo hacia haya con un  
confundido y curioso Hodgines. Cuando la vio en la oficina, hablando con las  
chicas, Booth en el umbral de la puerta respiro hondo al saber que está bien.  
"gracias Dios" pensó. Entro y sin que nadie lo esperara, la abrazo.  
Durante todo el trayecto del FBI al instituto, estuvo llamando al celular de  
Bren, pero el hecho de que ella no contestara, lo puso más angustiado. –  
¿Que pasa Booth?- le pregunto Bren todavía en sus brazos, no entendía  
porque, pero esa cercanía con el cuerpo de su compañero le agradaba  
demasiado. Al escucharla, él la soltó al instante, y del interior de su  
saco, tomo la hoja de papel que le mandaron y se la paso a Cam, él no podía  
volver a leerla, Cam la cogió y leyó en voz alta: -"La venganza es un  
plato que se sirve frio agente Booth, porque tarde o temprano llega, y usted  
no es la acepción, pero para hacer el juego más interesante, le daré una  
ventaja que usted no me dio, le advierto que voy por ella agente Booth, no  
siempre podrá cuidar a su Bones"- nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban  
pensativos por las palabras que Cam acababa de leer, ahora entendían la  
reacción de Booth al llegar. Tras un momento de silencio, Booth hablo:

-Bones no te alejaras de mí ni un minuto, no quiero que estés sola en  
ningún momento a menos que vayas a estar aquí en el Jeffersonian, ¿está  
claro?- la miro a los ojos, todos pudieron ver en ellos una preocupación que  
desconocían, pero Bren dijo lo que Booth temía:

-Puedo cuidarme sola, una amenaza más en mi vida es solo eso, una más, no me  
pasara nada…- Booth se acerco tanto a ella que por un momento pareció que  
chocaría su cara con la de ella. – ¿No entiendes lo que pasa bones? Esto  
no es contra ti, alguien te quiere lastimar para dañarme a mí, y es claro  
para todos que tengo enemigo, tantos que no podría contarlos con los dedos de  
mis manos, gente que es capaz de cosas que prefiero no imaginar, y mucho menos  
pensar que te las pueden hacer a ti, así que- Booth bajo un poco la mirada  
para calmarse, respiro hondo y volvió a levantar la cabeza- por favor, no me  
digas que te puedes cuidar sola, no ahora- Bren solo asintió con la cabeza y  
le sostuvo la mirada, la distancia entre sus rostros y cuerpos era contable,  
solo unos pocos centímetro, pero ninguno estaba incomodo con ello, al  
contrario, les gustaba, tanto que Bren solo asintió por que la cercanía de  
aquel cuerpo no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Por la mente de aquellos que  
los observaban, de sus compañeros que al parecer habían desaparecido para  
ellos, pasaban diversos pensamientos con la escena que tenían en frente:  
"vamos hombre, bésala y de seguro así no te quiere lejos", "Ho por  
dios, esto es tan sexy", "cuando le dirás que la amas Seeley?". Booth  
noto el silencio y la cercanía por la cual se había dejado llevar; fue él  
quien retrocedió, pero Bren hablo tras recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien Booth, si eso te hará sentir mejor, lo hare.

-Bien, llámame cuando salgas de aquí, vendré por ti o mandare a un agente  
si no puedo venir, eso me recuerda que pondré uno en tu casa- luego miro a  
Hodgines- quiero que saques todo lo que puedas de esa hoja. Me voy, tengo que  
ir al FBI a reportarlo todo- y salió de la oficina, junto con Hodgines y Cam,  
pero Ange se quedo y se acerco a su amiga con una sonrisa picara.

-Vaya Bren, eso me dio calor, que escena- le dijo, y como siempre, la aludida  
se hizo la desentendida.

-¿De qué hablas Ange?-

-Vamos Bren, no te hagas, esa mirada, buf, había fuego hay, es la típica  
escena del príncipe de ensueño cuidando a su doncella- pero cuando Brennan  
iba a replicar, Ange siguió- Pero sabes que, mejor me voy antes de que me  
salgas con la típica frase que me tiene hasta la coronilla cuando es claro  
que se aman- y haciendo comillas con los dedos- "solo somos compañeros"-  
y salió por la puerta. Bren se quedo pensando, no entendía porque razón su  
cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma junto al de Booth, su ritmo cardiaco se  
acelero un poco, pero más confusa se sintió, cuando se dio cuenta que eso no  
le disgustaba en absoluto, para ser honesta con ella misma, "me gusto"  
pensó, pero despejo su mente como siempre lo hacía, trabajando. Por su  
parte, Booth pensaba mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo: "cómo es  
posible que te dieran ganas de besarla, es tu compañera, recuerda que hay una  
línea, estúpida línea" y le dio un golpe al volante.

Ángela llego a la oficina de Cam, pensando una y mil veces porque esos dos no  
se daban una oportunidad y se metían en la cama de una buena vez. "quien no  
arriesga un huevo, no saca un pollo" pensaba la artista. –Cam dime algo,  
¿por qué rayos la gente puede llegar a ser TAN cabezota?- le dijo a la  
forense sentándose en la silla libren frente a su escritorio donde estaba  
ella. Cam sonrió, pues sabía de quienes hablaba. – ¿hablas de Booth y la  
Dr. Brennan cierto?- la artista la miro irónica. –Dime Cam, ¿conoces a  
otros?, como es posible que sea tan obvio para todos menos para ellos mismos-  
se dejo caer por completo en el espaldar de la silla, y dando un suspiro  
continuo- Cam, tenemos que hacer algo, no sé qué, pero algo se nos va a  
ocurrir- Cam rio, todo lo que decía era cierto, e septo por una cosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ángela, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas- con  
estas palabras, Cam tubo la entera atención de la artista.

-¿En qué, Que sabes tú que yo no sepa?

-En que Booth sabe lo que siente por ella, conozco tanto a Seeley que podría  
decirte que de hecho, se castiga a sí mismo por lo que siente por el Dr.  
Brennan, ya sabes, por la línea que debe haber entre ellos, aunque es obvio  
que esta mas que borrada, pero no se anima a decírselo.

-¿por qué?- pregunto Ángela.

-tiene miedo a perderla, a si de sencillo Ange, Booth la ama tanto que  
prefiere tenerla de amiga a no tenerla, desde que entro a su vida, ella y  
Parker se han convertido en sus puntos débiles, moriría y mataría por  
ellos-

-Entonces que, ¿no hay esperanza?- dijo una consternada Ángela –si lo que  
me dices es cierto, combinándolo con racionalidad de Bren, ¿cómo rayos van  
a estar juntos?

-hasta que Brennan no se lo pueda negar a ella misma, que descubra que lo que  
siente por él es amor, y que Seeley se anime a decírselo antes de que ella  
haga lo que mejor sabe hace después de trabajar, huirle a sus sentimientos  
alejándose de él.

-como lo hizo cuando él despertó del coma, yéndose a Guatemala- dijo  
Ángela, Cam asintió.

-Por el momento solo podemos darles momentos, yo ya empecé- Ange la miro  
atentan, Cam continuo con una sonrisita- Booth se puso celoso cuando le he  
dicho que pasado mañana, como es la fiesta del Jeffersonian, uno que otro  
hombre vendrá solo para conocerla a ella, a si que será tu trabajo ponerla  
deslumbrante Ángela- Ange se paró de un salto.

-La pondré tan hermosa que la mismísima Atenea se retorcerá de la envidia  
en el Olimpo- e hizo un saludo militar, ambas mujeres rieron; aquella noche  
prometía ser inolvidable, pero ellas tenían idea de cuánto.


	3. Capitulo3

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 3  
**  
Esa noche, Peter regresaba de haber puesto el sobre en el correo, no entendía  
por qué colaboraba con algo así, "está mal" pensaba mientras entraba a  
la casa. Llego frente a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, toco y este lo dejo  
pasar. Él miraba a trabes de la gran ventana que tenia detrás de su  
escritorio, dándole la espalda a Peter, cosa que él agradecía, no le  
gustaba que lo mirara con esos ojos de un azul vacio que lo hacían temblar.

-Ya la he dejado en el correo señor, he tomado todas las debidas precauciones  
que me dijo, no la he entregado yo, le pague a un mendigo para ello.

-¿Alguna noticia?- le pregunto a su sirviente.

–No señor, no han llamado- Peter quería sacarse esa pregunta de su cabeza,  
tenía que hacerlo, con mucho tacto pregunto: -¿señor, porque no le hizo  
daño o se la llevo usted mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ¿porque solo le  
tomo una foto?-

-Porque era arriesgado, estaba solo, no habría sido fácil, recuerda que ella  
solo es el medio para vengarme, y pienso explotarlo al máximo- hubo un corto  
silencio- si ya no tienes otra absurda pregunta, puedes irte- le dijo mientras  
le hacia un ademan con la mano. Peter se fue, y él, siguió viendo el  
horizonte, pero debes en cuando miraba una fotografía de Bren que tenía en  
su mano, preguntándose por que se parecía tanto a Jenny…

Al otro día, Ángela llego radiante a la oficina de Bren, donde ella estaba  
hablando con Booth, no pudo evitar escuchar.

-No entiendo para que tienes que dejarlo aquí, de seguro tiene otras cosas  
que hacer, no se me hace justo con él- le decía ella.

-Bones, Aaron es un buen agente, de los pocos en los que confió para  
cuidarte, a si que no me discutas, él se queda.- la voz de Booth era firme y  
decidida. Ange vio en el pasillo a un hombre de traje bebiendo una taza de  
café; era Aaron. "pero que guardaespaldas, con uno a si cuidándote,  
cualquiera se pone en peligro" pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior, Aaron  
era de contextura fornida, apuesto, de expresión seria, todo un miembro del  
FBI. Ángela recordó porque estaba hay parada, que claramente no era para ver  
absorta a aquel hombre, a si que echo un vistazo dentro de la oficina; sonrió  
cuando los vio, de nuevo, muy cerca; esos eran los momentos que Cam le había  
mencionado.

-Booth, estaré aquí todo el tiempo, si salgo te aviso, pero para que lo vas  
a dejar aquí sin hacer nada- Booth agacho la mirada y le paso una hoja que  
saco de su bolsillo.

-Por esto Bones, me ha mandado otra amenaza, pensé que aquí estarías a  
salvo, pero no es así- Bren tomo la hoja y lo miro a los ojos, nunca en su  
vida lo había visto tan preocupado, veía en ellos algo de desesperación,  
como si sintiera que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Ángela  
por su parte, al escuchar aquello no aguanto más, tenía que saber porque su  
amiga ya no estaba segura en el Jeffersonian.

-Hola chicos- dijo al entrar- ¿por qué noto algo de tensión aquí?- ya  
estaba junto a ellos, y señalando la hoja agrego- ¿y eso que es Bren?

-Ese hijo de puta ha mandado una nueva amenaza, pero esta es peor porque no  
sé como coño le a echo- le respondió Booth y se fue a sentar en el sofá-  
véanlo ustedes mismas- Bren desdoblo la hoja y vio dos fotografías de ella,  
una era tomada desde la puerta de su oficina donde se la podía ver a ella  
trabajando en el ordenador, y la otra era más alarmante, ella dormida en su  
cama, también tomada a la distancia desde la puerta de su habitación; y a  
cada lado de las fotos había algo escrito; también con letras recortadas:

"ni en su trabajo está a salvo Booth…"y en la otra; "¿que no se ve  
linda dormida? Sería mejor dormir a su lado, ya no puedo esperar…" Por  
primeras vez, un vestigio de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo a Brennan, no podía  
creer lo que veía, había estado tan cerca de ella y no lo noto. Por su  
parte, Booth estaba que echaba humo, ese desgraciado la vigilaba y había  
estado a su merced mientras dormía, de solo pensar que pudo haberle hecho  
daño, que él no estaba ahí para defenderla, le causo un nudo en el estomago  
cuando vio las fotografías, no sabía quién era, pero era claro que estaba  
dispuesto a atormentarlo todo lo que pudiera… y lo estaba logrando.

-por dios, este maniaco estuvo en tu casa Bren- Booth reacciono a las palabras  
de Ángela, se paro y le dio una patada al sofá.

-pudo haberte lastimado bones, pudo…, dios, y no estuve hay- Booth parecía  
un loco, caminaba por toda la oficina pensando lo peor- Aaron estará contigo  
aquí, y yo me voy a quedar en tu casa- Bren salió de su aletargamiento, y a  
Ángela le gusto lo que escucho.

-¿De qué hablas Booth, como que en mi casa?- Booth se acercó a ella y le  
quito la hoja de las manos y se mostro de nuevo frente a su cara.

-¿Te parece poco?, ha estado hay mientras dormía bones, no pienso dejar que  
eso pase otra vez, me quedo en tu casa hasta que lo atrapemos, a menos que no  
me dejes claro- Booth la miraba suplicante, no podía soportar que eso pasara  
de nuevo, no si él podía evitarlo. Bren lo pensó, la idea de tenerlo en su  
casa la haría sentir segura después de lo que veía, pero no estaba segura  
de ella misma, después de todo, era él quedándose en su casa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí la continuación, de verdad no saben cómo me alegran sus comentarios jejejeje gracias. Bueno las cosas empezaran a ponerse feas…**

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 4**

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde está la habitación de huéspedes- le dijo a Booth mientras entraban a su casa, ya habían pasado por la de él a recoger su ropa.

-Si bones, no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa. –Ok, yo hare la cena mientras te acomodas- dijo Bren. Al entrar a la habitación, Booth se recostó en la puerta, tendría que controlarse si estaría tan cerca de ella.

-Deja los nervios, pareces un adolescente ena…- se cayó, no, no podía decirlo en voz alta, sacudió la cabeza y se distrajo organizando su ropa. En la cocina, Brennan alistaba todo para hacer macarrones con queso, tenía que admitirse que los hacía para él, pero se auto engaño diciéndose que no había nada más para hacer que les gustara a ambos. Booth salió de la habitación y se ofreció a ayudarle pero ella no lo dejo, a si que él espero en la sala, leyendo el periódico de ese día, pero de vez en cuando la miraba. "es realmente linda…es tu compañera, ¡Ho dios!" era la batalla mental que se lidiaba en la cabeza de Booth, si por él fuera, iría a besarla en ese momento, ganas le sobraban, pero tenía que guardar la compostura, después de todo, había una línea. "maldito el momento en que la delineé" pensó, pero luego recordó el por qué de ello, los momentos como esos, un lunático detrás de ella solo para vengarse de él, le hizo tratar de creerse una vez más, de que era lo mejor. "es lo mejor para ella" se dijo.

-Ya está la cena Booth- le dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa. El estar cenando juntos les agradaba, era reconfortante. –Estaba todo delicioso bones, la cocina también es lo tuyo- hablaba mientras le ayudaba a lavar los platos.

-Gracias Booth, me alegra que te gustaran- y de nuevo, estaban viéndose de esa manera, ninguno parecía capas de desviar la mirada, Booth recordó el jabón que tenía en sus manos, y sin pensarlo, le puso un poco en la nariz a Brennan. Ella trato de seguirle el juego pero en vez de ser solo su nariz, Booth termino con toda la cara en jabón. -Ho Booth, lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano- le decía entre risas. Booth cogió tola la espuma que pudo en sus manos, y se la lanzo. –Creo que a mí también se me fue la mano- Riendo como una niña, divirtiéndose como nunca, sin pensarlo, abrió la llave de la lava platos y le lanzo agua a Booth.

–Hey eso no se vale- le decía él tratando de cubrirse la cara. –Tu empezaste, atente a las consecuencias- decía Bren riendo. –Me estas retando bones, vas a ver- e ignorando el chorro de agua que ella dirigía apretando su dedo contra la llave, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo por detrás sujetándola con un brazo contra su cuerpo, la acerco al lava platos y empezó a mojarla. –Dulce venganza bones- le decía riendo.

-Booth no, tú tienes más fuerza, tramposo- ambos reían como locos, y cuando Bren trato de quitar la mano de Booth de la llave, hizo tanta fuerza en esta, que termino saliéndose de la base y mojándolos a ambos. –Mira lo que has hecho- decía Bren- ve a serrar la llave de paso.

-como que yo, si fuiste tú- le respondía él mientras serraba la llave metálica debajo del lavaplatos. Cuando ya no hubo agua, se miraron de nuevo, esta vez no tan cerca, pero eso fue mejor, ya que ambos estaban con sus camisas mojadas, en especial Brennan, ninguno pudo contener la mirada para observar el cuerpo del otro pegado a sus ropas, al darse cuenta de eso, ambos desviaron la mirada; quien los viera podría ver el rubor en sus rostros. Para desviar la tención del momento y distraerse un poco de mirara el cuerpo de su compañera, que definitivamente lo estaba poniendo, era mejor para él hablar.

-tendremos que limpiar todo este juego suicida.

-¿suicida?-pregunto ella.

-claro, pudo haber caído algo de agua en las tomas de la corriente- le respondió mientras se secaba un poco con un limpio. Para su sorpresa Brennan empezó a reír. –Eso no me parece gracioso bones, ¿por qué te ríes?-

-no lo sé- le respondió entre risas. Booth la miro, parecía un ángel, nunca la vio reír de esa manera, él no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

La noche paso, cada uno en su cama, pero aun así, no dejaban de pensar en el otro.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian riendo un poco acordándose de lo que paso en la noche, todos desde la plataforma los miraban con curiosidad, Ángela estaba impaciente por interrogar a su amiga. Cuando Booth se fue y ella quedo bajo el cuidado de Aaron que estaba en la puerta de su oficina haciendo guardia, Ángela entro con su propósito bien definido.

-¿y cómo salió la noche con el sexy agente?-. –Ange no paso nada, cenamos y- no sabía cómo definir lo de la cocina, la artista amplio mas su sonrisa.

-y…- la alentó a seguir. –Bueno Ange es que jugamos un poco en la cocina, con el agua, no sé cómo decírtelo.

-se dice, nos metimos en la cama.

-pues la verdad es que si- Ángela se quedo sin respirar un momento, pero Bren continuo –si a eso te refieres con que cada uno se fue a dormir a su cama, pues si.- se borro la sonrisa de la cara de la artista. –No lo puedo creer cariño, lo tienes hay TAN cerca y solo te dedicas a echarle agua- sabía que su amiga era caso perdido, no tenia caso que le diera más vueltas al asunto, ya esperaría que el destino se pusiera de su lado y le hiciera el milagro- este tema es cosa perdida contigo cariño, a si que solo te digo que nos vamos de compras al terminar la jornada, sin discusión- agrego cuando vio a Bren trato de hablar- hoy es la fiesta del Jeffersonian y tienes que estar de maravilla- –pero parece solo preocupada por mí, ¿que no tienes tú que alistarte también?

-sip, pero yo esta noche no importo, a si que ya estas avisada- y salió de la oficina. Brennan salvia que de esa no se salvaba.

Paso el horario labor en el que todos usualmente se iban, e septo Brennan, pero Ángela le tuvo que recordar que irían de compras, sin mucho ánimo, salió del limbo. –Ange espera, tengo que avisarle a Booth que saldré.

-pues hazlo rápido, ya le avise al papacito de Aaron- Bren rio y llamo a Booth.

-vale bones, cuídate mucho por favor- le decía él al teléfono.

-lo hare Booth no te preocupes, solo iremos a comprar un vestido para esta noche, Ángela me arreglara en casa- le gustaba un poco esa protección extra de Booth, pero lamentaba que fuera en esa situación.

- pasare por ti a las ocho; bones pon a Aaron al teléfono un momento por favor- a si lo hizo. –Lirertton- contesto él con su apellido. –Soy yo Aaron, escucha podrías quedarte con las chicas en casa mientras llego, hasta las ocho, te prometo que te lo recompensare amigo- cuando Seeley le pidió que cuidara de Temperance, no pudo negarse, le debía mucho a Booth, mencionando que lo estimaba y sabia lo mucho que quería a su compañera, más de lo que él admitía, pero que todo el Jeffersonian y el departamento del FBI conocía.

-no te preocupes hombre, con un café vasta- ambos rieron- bueno tengo que colgar. –Gracias Aaron, te quedo debiendo mucho por esto, por cierto, cuídala- Aaron sonrió, su amigo estaba loco por esa mujer; se alejo un poco de las chicas y hablo –Seeley no te preocupes, se lo mucho que significa para ti tu Bones, te prometo que nada le va a pasar- Booth se sintió tranquilo con esas palabras, no podía estar en mejores manos. –Gracias Aaron- y colgaron.

-Bueno, vamos en busca del vestido perfecto, sexy y hermoso, y lo mejor de todo es que tendremos la opinión de un hombre- decía Ange- ¡será una noche genial!- Ángela no podía estar más equivocada…

**Gracia por leer, a hora denle al botoncito =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les prometí algo más de acción, pero bueno, las confesiones también lo son, ¿no? ya de poco en poco sabrán por que se llama "te encontrare". Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me dan ánimos para escribir, de verdad, y sobre todo, gracias Alice, me hiciste reír mucho, ha sido el comentario más halagador… PD: todo es propiedad de la Fox, a excepción de mi imaginación. **

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 5**

Iban de aquí para allá por todo el centro comercial, Brennan había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos se había medido ya.

-Ange, dime que este- le dijo Bren al salir del probador con un vestido negro al cuerpo, se veía sensacional. Ange se quedo viéndola un rato y sonrió. "perfecto" pensó. – ¿Aaron, podrías venir un minuto?- llamo al agente que estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada de los probadores. Cuando encontró a las chicas, fue inevitable no ver a Brennan; se quedo sin palabras cuando Ángela le pregunto cómo se veía su amiga.

-Perfecto, es esa la reacción que necesito departe de tu genero- le dijo la artista al agente que se aclaro la garganta y agacho la mirada. Brennan entro al probador y se cambio, no podía creer que se viera TAN bien. Ángela se acerco maliciosamente a Aaron. –Menos mal que Booth no fue quien vio tu cara cuando viste a Brennan- El agente no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella, y se fue a montar guardia, tenía que admitir que la doctora no estaba nada mal y que se hubiera ganado una mirada asesina por parte de Booth si hubiera estado presente.

Llegaron a la casa de Brennan directo a su habitación, Aaron se quedo en la sala del apartamento haciendo guardia. Bren se sentía como una muñeca de la cual una niña alaba su pelo en distintas formas para buscar un peinado, que solo con decir "no me gusta" lo desarmaba y empezaba la jalada de pelo una vez más. Tras 45 minutos de peinados fallidos y prueba de maquillaje, Bren ya estaba lista. – ¡Al fin!- dijo la antropóloga cuando se paró de la silla que Ángela la tenia sometida. –ya me lo agradecerás cariño, estas preciosa- "retuércete Atenea" pensaba la artista. Brennan noto que le daba comezón la etiqueta del vestido que tenía por dentro de este, así que le pidió a Ángela que la cortara. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Ángela tubo una mejor idea que ver la cara de Booth cuando viera a su amiga: que fuera él quien subiera el sierre del vestido, pues este abierto dejaba toda la espalda de Bren al descubierto y como de este dependía todo lo ajustado que estaría el vestido, abierto, Booth alcanzaría a ver las curvas de Brennan; sonrió de solo pensarlo. "con suerte, ni van a la fiesta y hacen ellos una solos…" pensó Ange.

-ese es Booth de seguro, ya son las ocho- decía Ángela- así que ya me voy.

-espera Ange, al menos súbeme el sierre.

-mejor se lo pides a Booth, que le abro y me voy o si no se me hace tarde- y salió de la pieza. Booth ya estaba dentro despidiendo a Aaron. –Gracia amigo, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-

-No hace falta Booth, te lo prometí, hay esta sana y salva.- Ange apareció detrás de Booth. –hola y adiós Booth- le dijo saliendo por un lado y poniéndose frente de él al lado de Aaron, agrego- Brennan está en su habitación, y por cierto, déjame decirte que luces sensacional- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Booth serró la puerta tras haberse despedido de ambos.

-¿cuando crees que estarán juntos?- le pregunto de repente Aaron a Ángela mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La artista rio.

-¿los del FBI también lo saben?

-si te refieres a lo obvios que son, pues si, hasta la señora de los cafés sabe que se aman- rieron los dos.

-no lo sé, solo el tiempo no lo dirá- respondió la artista.

-¿Bones?- pregunto Booth frente a la puerta de su habitación. –Pasa, es que necesito algo de ayuda- le respondió ella, estaba odiando a Ángela por ponerla en esa situación. – ¿está todo bien?- pregunto entrando. –Sí, es solo el vestido- Booth la vio de lado. Con una mano Bren sostenía el vestido y con la otra su cabello. –Es la cremallera, ¿podrías subirla? Ange tuvo que irse, y bueno, sola no puedo.

-claro- le respondió. Booth se puso detrás de ella y pudo ver su tersa piel, y con ella, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su cintura, donde quedo absorto por un momento en sus curvas, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo al mirarla. Brennan por otro lado, quería que Booth le diera la vuelta y la besara, por ella, no irían a la dichosa fiesta. "basta Brennan, deja de pensar bobadas" trataba ella de reprimirse. "Booth es tu compañera, aleja esas ideas de tu cabeza, y tu pequeño Bothy más vale que te calmes" pensaba Booth.

-ya esta- le dijo cuando termino de subir la cremallera. Con eso Brennan se dio la vuelta, pero Booth no retrocedió. –Gracias- le dijo ella más que todo por inercia. La mirada de ambos estaba en los labios del otro. Se iban acortando los centímetros, los cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca y deseando la cercanía del otro…

RIIIINNNN- sonó el celular de Booth, y fue como si ambos pisaran carbón al rojo vivo, se separaron de inmediato. –es un mensaje de Cam- dijo el viendo su celular- dice que es mejor que lleguemos ya- termino de decirle. Con aquella separación, ambos pudieron verse. Booth no tenía palabras, la mujer que tenía enfrente era simplemente hermosa, y el vestido resaltaba todos sus atributos. –Wow bones, te ves muy bien, la verdad es que te ves hermosa- logro decir lo que pensaba. A su vez, Brennan también había estado mirando detenidamente a Booth, iba de traje, muy elegante, pero eso no impedía que su cuerpo se perdiera, estaba segura que si se quitaba el saco, la camisa estaría bien ceñida a su cuerpo. –Tu tampoco te quedas atrás Booth, estás muy guapo- hubo un silencio incomodo en el que no supieron que decir. –Gracias bones, hora de irnos.

Al salir de la casa de Brennan, ambos querían volver a entrar y empezar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. De camino al Jeffersonian iban en silencio, Brennan necesitaba pensar, no podía comprender el por qué de sus deseos hacia su compañero, tenía claro que le pasaba algo más que simple atracción hacia él. Tenía una teoría, pero sencillamente no quería admitirla, no, no podía ser posible que… "¿estoy ena, enamorada de Booth?" ni en su mente le cavia la idea ni la palabra, "no, no es posible…" pero no encontraba otra lógica que esa, aunque su única teoría le resultara completamente irracional, no había otra razón del por que cuando estaba cerca de él, solo quería besarlo o simplemente no soportaba tenerlo lejos, o sencillamente le atormentaba la idea de que estuviera con alguien más, pero sobre todo, el tener que admitirse a ella misma que no había estado con alguien desde que él despertó del coma, cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que simplemente no podía estar con otro hombre, irracionalmente la idea ya no le apasionaba, pero si la de estar con él, solo con él. Con aquel razonamiento solo pudo pensar por última vez: "Temperance Brennan, estas enamora de Booth...tu, tu lo amas…"

Pero lo que más importaba, ¿sería ella capas de decírselo?

**Bueno gracias a ti por leer, dale al botoncito verde y déjame saber qué piensas, recuerda la educación jejejeje. Próximo capi, acción!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uuyyy mil gracias por sus comentarios jejeje de verdad que eso me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Un besote a todos y todas, bueno he aquí la continuación… **

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 6**

Llegaron al Jeffersonian donde había una fina de autos aguardando su turno para dejar a los ocupantes en la entrada principal, y ballets en caso de que los invitados no tuvieran chofer aparcaban los coches. Al fin les toco su turno, se bajaron y Booth le dio las llaves a un joven del servicio de ballets.

Bo.-Valla, solo faltan los fotógrafos y sería como una fiesta de Hollywood.-Brennan rio.

Al entrar todo estaba decorado con globos y distintas cosas, había mesas donde antes había cubículos de trabajo, no se parecía en nada a lo que Bren veía diariamente; las luces eran cálidas, había un espacio grande donde se podría bailar, y la plataforma de exanimación era ahora una especie de tarima; la noche prometía. Cuando iban caminando, Booth noto que los hombres se giraban para mirar a Brennan, instintivamente, Booth la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, dirigiendo una que otra mirada a los espectadores. Brennan, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Booth sobre ella, le dieron ganas de que los milímetros del vestido que separaban la mano de él de su piel, no existieran. "Todo un macho alfa, ojala… basta Brennan, deja de pensar eso, es Booth, recuerda que hay una línea, estúpida línea".

Se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban los chicos del laboratorio y Aaron, pero Ángela no había llegado todavía. Cam no pudo aguantar la sonrisa cuando vio a Brennan. "Te luciste Ange…" pensó la forense.

Hod.-valla Dr. B esta sensacional esta noche, luce hermosa.

Bre.- Gracias Hodgines, lo mismo digo, luces muy bien- todos empezaron a bromear y hacer halagos de todos los que estaban en la mesa, luego llego Ange y todo fue más divertido. En un momento, las luces se tornaron más bajas y la plataforma fue lo más iluminado, donde el director del Jeffersonian empezó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta gran noche que espero sea de du agrado. Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar los 21 años de apertura del instituto Jeffersonian, a si que cada uno tome pareja y a bailar, pues no hay celebración sin baile. –y empezó a sonar la música. A la pista de baile iban saliendo las parejas, de la mesa Hodgines y Ángela fueron los primeros, Cam tomo a Aaron de la mano y sin más lo saco; Booth se quedo sorprendido con la rapidez de todos, así que para no quedarse atrás, se paro en frente de Brennan y le extendió la mano. – ¿Bailarías esta pieza con migo?- Bren le sonrió y tomo su mano. –Encantada- fue su respuesta.

Ambos salieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar, era una canción donde ambos tenían que estar muy cerca, Brennan tenía sus manos enlazadas en el cuello de Booth, y él las suya en la cintura femenina, cosa que no les incomodaba en absoluto. –Creo que en este momento, soy el hombre más envidiado de esta fiesta- le dijo Booth con una sonrisa en la cara. – ¿Porque?- pregunto ella claramente sorprendida. –Vamos bones, no te hagas, eres la más bonita aquí, la que más llama la atención- Bren se sonrojo un poco. –No es para tanto, a demás creo que la envidiada soy yo, eres el más guapo aquí, sin no me crees mira a tu alrededor- Booth lo hiso, y noto que la mayoría de hombres eran algo robustos, pero uno que otro se salvaba. –Si tú lo dices bones, te creo- se miraban con intensidad, pera ellos solo estaban los dos, ni siquiera se percataban de las miradas ansiosas de sus amigos.

Ángela, impaciente, se fue acercando con Hodgines por detrás de Brennan, y sin más, le dio un empujoncito que la dejo a milímetros de los labios de Booth. –Muy sutil Ange- le dijo Hodgines, Ángela rio. –Es que esos dos necesitan una manita- ambos rieron y siguieron viendo a la parejita. Bren podía sentir el cálido aire que Booth inhalaba y exhalaba, al igual que él, su ritmo cardiaco estaba por fuera de lo normal. Pero aparte de las respuestas fisiológicas, no era lo único que compartían; la idea de decir lo que sentían por el otro, danzaba en las mentes de ambos. Sin más, y sorpresivamente, fue ella quien rompió el silencio: -Booth, aquella línea que mencionaste alguna vez, ¿sabes que la odio?- "ya está, lo dije" pensó ella. Booth se quedo helado ante semejante confesión. –Lo hice para protegerte, tengo enemigos que a los que no les importa lastimar a la gente que amo, si no, mira la amenaza que han hecho contra ti solo por ser mi compañera, correrías más peligro donde estuviéramos al otro lado de esa línea- por mas que le doliera, era cierto, y solo pensar que algo le pasara por su culpa, era algo que lo atormentaba todos los días. –Booth, creo que ya estamos del otro lado hace rato, solo que no lo hemos confesado. – ¿y si algo sale mal?, no sé qué aria si algo te pasara bones, yo…-Brennan lo interrumpió. –No sería tu culpa, nadie tiene la certeza de estar a salvo, ni siquiera tu Booth. – Pero el hecho de estar juntos te hace más vulnerable. –Por qué no dejamos que el tiempo decida eso, ya veremos qué pasa, a demás, Booth me ha costado darme cuenta de que, bueno de que te…

¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA! –grito el DJ, ahogando lo que Brennan dijo, y Booth no pudo escuchar. Alguien lo tomo del hombro, haciendo que se apartara de Brennan, era Ángela. –Hey sexy agente, creo que deberías arrestarme ya por qué matare a ese DJ por ser Tan inoportuno, pero bueno no importa, con Hodgines arreglamos que él tomaría a Tempe para devolvértela después- al terminar de decir eso, Ange vio por encima del hombro de Booth, y su sonrisa se desvaneció- HO, HO, al parecer no todo ha salido como debería- Booth voltio su cabeza y vio a Hodgines bailando con alguien que definitivamente no era Brennan. – ¿Donde está bones?- pregunto Booth buscándola con la mirada. –No te preocupes, Cam controlo a todas las personas que entraban, por la seguridad de Bren, de seguro esta con algún ejecutivo gordinflón, nada de lo que debas preocuparte- Booth la miro con cierto reproche, y Ángela lo ayudo a buscarla.

-Eso no me parece ningún ejecutivo gordinflón- Ángela miro en la dirección que él lo hacía, y pudo ver a Bren bailando con un apuesto hombre, desde donde estaban podían ver claramente, lo "bien estructurado" que estaba, y que hablaban amenamente. –Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Cómo no lo vi?- Booth la miro bastante enojado. –No ayudas Ange. Ven acerquémonos un poco.- –Encantada- nueva mirada de Booth- Todo por Tempe claro- se defendió ella.

-Lindo nombre, poco común, Temperance, no puedo creer que este bailando con la mejor antropóloga-forense y la escritora del libro numero uno de los más vendidos, todo un honor- Brennan rio. –Pues ya ves, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ella. –Desmonth, todo un placer- dijo, y sin que Brennan se lo esperara, fue bajando su mano con la clara intención de tocar su cola, pero ella no sintió y le subió la mano. Booth miraba con mucha rabia, si no fuera por Ángela que lo contenía y le decía que ella se encargaría, ya lo hubiera puesto en su lugar. –Ángela, te juro que si no deja de hacerlo, voy y lo hago respetar a bones.- -Tranquilo tigre, ella se sabe cuidar sola, no es la primera vez que lidia con idiotas- En ese momento, Desmonth trato de besar a Brennan, pero ella lo aparto, y él la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo a él a la fuerza. –OK, eso ya es todo- dijo Booth, Ange no podía estar más de acuerdo. Booth se acerco por detrás del tipo y de un tirón lo aparto de Bren, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared.

–Creo que mejor la dejas en paz y te alejas de ella, dejo bastante claro que no quiere nada contigo, así que aléjate- Booth estaba que chava humo, pero aquel hombre le sonrió y le dijo: -Agente Booth, tranquilícese, que solo bailaba esta pieza con su- y haciendo comillas con los dedos- "compañera" antes de que…- no dijo nada más y siguió sonriendo. –Antes de que, como sabes mi nombre, que está pasando- en ese momento, la música bajo de volumen y se encendieron las luces a totalidad, meseros iban pasando copas con campaña a los invitados; desde la plataforma, el director empezó a hablar: -Bueno, toda celebración no estaría completa si no hay brindis, a si que, por el Jeffersonian- dijo levantando su copa. –Por el Jeffersonian- se escucho al unisonó. Aprovechando eso, Desmonth le dio una patada a Booth en su entre pierna, y escapo por una de las salidas a los jardines. –Booth, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada Brennan. –Tenemos que ir por ese imbécil, él sabe algo- le respondió levantándose. –No ahora, además ya nos tomo ventaja.- En eso, un mesero se les acerco dándoles dos copas con champaña. Booth noto algo raro pero no sabía que, era más un presentimiento. –Ese mesero estaba raro, no se bones, mejor no tomes eso, creo que algo malo va a pasar- y le quito la copa de las mano.

Por primeras vez desde que llegaron empezó a detallar el lugar, las cámaras de vigilancia estaban apagadas, no había una bombilla verde que indicaba que estaban encendidas, por el contrario estaba la roja que indicaba todo lo contrario; los meseros les lanzaban una que otra mirada, y extrañamente eran casi todos de la misma talla, fornidos y demasiado serios. Booth sabía que algo no estaba bien, dejo las copas en una mesa, cogió a Brennan de la mano, y la llevo a un jardín donde podían ver lo que pasaba dentro.

-Bones, hay algo mal, no sé, pero creo que…- no pudo terminar por que empezaron a oír como copas se rompían al dar con el suelo, y al mismo tiempo la gente caía como fichas de domino. Los "meseros" sacaron sus armas y muchos de ellos se fueron por los dos. Booth cogió su mano y salieron corriendo por los jardines del Jeffersonian, mientras corrían, empezaron a escuchar disparos y balas que los rosaban. –La quiere viva, no disparen idiotas- dijo uno de los hombres, los disparos cesaron pero la persecución seguía. Salieron de los terrenos del instituto y corrieron por las calles. –Booth, no puedo mas- le dijo ella demasiado agitada. –Vamos bones, solo un poco mas- al fin, Booth dio con lo que buscaba, un auto que venía bajando por la calle, el agente se coloco enfrente mostrando su placa.

–FBI, baje del vehículo- el asustado conductor así lo hizo, y ambos subieron a los puestos de enfrente. Sus perseguidores les disparaban, pero dieron vuelta en una esquina y los dejaron atrás.

**Espero que les haya gustado, destrocen ese botón!!! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry sorry, mi computador se daño y no había podido subir, pero bueno, ya esta bien a si que Capi!!! =) espero que les guste......**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 7**

Sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, Brennan no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron, y Booth, estaba absorto con el pensamiento de que casi se llevaban a su Bones, "sobre mi cadáver se la llevan" pensaba el. Tras 6 minutos de camino sin rumbo, Booth al fin detuvo el auto, y sin mas abrazo a su compañera, tenia que saber y sentir que estaba bien, pero sobre todo, tenerla cerca de el.

Bo- ¿te encuentras bien Bones?- le pregunto sintiendo el latido rápido de su corazón, Brennan con aquel abrazo, se fue tranquilizando, era eso justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, lo necesitaba a el, a su lado, su presencia, su aroma... Br- si Booth, no te preocupes estoy bien, pero quisiera saber que haremos- Booth cavilo un instante y le respondió:

Bo- no tengo idea, solo se que alguien trata de secuestrarte a como de lugar, y puedo estar seguro a que a puesto una recompensa por quien logre hacerlo- Brennan lo miro sorprendida. Br- ¿como puedes saber eso?

Bo- primero, por que estos eran pandilleros, puedo dar fe de eso, con alguien que los esta guiando, y segundo, por la nota, alguien te quiere pero viva, y es claro que la cosa es por mi, alguien que quiere hacerte daño para hacérmelo a mi, pero quiere hacerlo con sus propias manos, cosa que no me tranquiliza nada, y por otro lado, la recompensa debe de ser muy buena.

Brennan no miro detenidamente, las habilidades de Booth nunca dejaban de sorprenderla, "de verdad me siento honrada de trabajar con el, alguien fuerte, dedicado, guapo....vasta Bren, enfócate". Br- ¿como puedes saber que es buena? -Booth la miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le respondió: -solo el un buen dinero justifica que una pandilla se organice de la forma que vimos, solo el dinero los mueve para dar lo mejor de si Bones, no por cualquier montón se arriesgarían de esa forma, no, esto es grande,- su expresión cambio a total preocupación, solo en ese momento, al decirlo en voz alta, se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas- cuando estés a salvo, preguntare en el departamento del FBI a los de prevención de drogas que se infiltran en pandillas, que averigüen si hay algo a cerca de ti- en ese momento, Booth recordó el Jeffersonian y a sus amigos que quedaron en suelo drogados, sabia que no podría regresar con Brennan al lugar y mucho menos la dejaría sola, se volvió a acomodar en su puesto y saco su celular el cual lo puso en el regazo de Brennan y dio marcha al auto.

Bo- Bones, llama al FBI y diles lo que a pasado, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos estén bien- Brennan también recordó a sus amigos, no podía creer que los hubiera olvidado sabiendo las circunstancias, pero igual sabia que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, sin pensarlo mas, marco el numero de la agencia. Br- listo- dijo al terminar la llama y devolverle el celular a Booth- sabes, creo que debo confesar que tengo algo de miedo- Booth la miro por un instante y tomo su mano: Bo- Hey, nada te va a pasar, lo prometo; sabes, lo mejor será no ir a ningún sitio conocido, en este momento tu casa ni la mía son seguras, pero creo que se a donde podemos ir- dijo mirando al frente pensando si seria lo mejor.

Br- ¿a donde?- "es lo mejor, no tengo otro lugar que no sea conocido" pensaba el. Bo- es una cabaña cerca a un pequeño lago, no se, no se me ocurre otra cosa- Brennan estrecho un poco sus manos todavía unidas. Br- mientras estés con migo, podría ser una casa en el árbol y parecerme un bunker- y de nuevo se miraron como solo ellos dos podían hacerlo, pero para desgracia de Booth, recordó que si no tenia los ojos puestos en la vía, no irían a ningún lado. Tras haber conducido por una hora y media, Booth tomo un camino sin asfalto, al lado había un lago no muy grande y cerca de este una cabaña con un pequeño muelle.

Br- esta muy pintoresco Booth, ¿como lo conoces?- le decía mientras salían del auto rumbo a la cabaña por un camino con árboles a cada lado. Bo-solía venir aquí con mi abuelo, la cabaña es de el, me traía para relajarme cuando tenia algún problema con mi padre, o también para evitarlos- dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz. Br- para alejarte de el, ¿no?- dijo ella lo que el no pudo. Bo- si Bones, para alejarme de la bestia que era mi padre cuando bebía- Brennan tomo su mano y acaricio su mano con su pulgar. Br- pero ya todo eso quedo atrás Booth, en el presente somos mas los que te ama... queremos- se rectifico ella, pero Booth lo noto y sonrió al saber que era correspondido, solo lamentaba que la hubiera traído a la cabaña en esas circunstancias.

Br- gracias Bones, pero siento mucho que sea así como conozcas este lugar, con un montón de pandilleros tratando de secuestrarte,- como Booth esperaba, ella trato de hablar para minimizar el peligro de las cosas, pero el no la dejo con un ademán de su mano y parándose en seco, en mitad del camino continuo- no Bones, tengo enemigos, no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, y por eso mis amigos corren peligro- "amigos, amiga...amiga, soy solo su amiga" no pudo evitar pensar ella y agachar la mirada, tiempo suficiente para que Booth la levantara con su dedo índice por debajo de su mentón- pero, mi hermano, parker y tu lo están el doble, Jared por ser mi hermano, Paker por que es mi hijo, y, tu, como lo dijiste en el Jeffersonian, ya cruzamos la línea, solo que no lo hemos querido admitir- Booth se fue acercando a ella poco a poco mientras hablaba, y cuando su espalda se encontró con la corteza de un árbol, Bren se dio cuenta que la tenia acorralada contra su cuerpo- y en este momento me importa mas tu vida que la mía.

Br- ¿por que Booth, por que lo dices?- Brennan tenia que escucharlo de sus labios para comben serse de que era cierto, ya había tenido muchas decepciones en su vida para agregar la que menos quería, sumar a Booth a esa larga lista. Bo- vamos Bones, es bastante obvio, creo que a mi se me nota mas que a ti. Br- ¿que cosa?- volvió a insistir, "vamos Booth, dímelo" pensaba ella sin saber que Booth al mismo tiempo pensaba, "díselo cobarde", pero el, al igual que Bren, no quería perderla, la idea simplemente lo atormentaba cada noche que pensaba en como ella podría reaccionar, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya no podía quedarse con todo lo que sentía dentro de el gritando por salir a flote.

Bo- Te quiero mas de lo debido Bones, mas que a una simple compañera, mas que a una amiga, te quiero como mujer, Bones yo, yo Te amo- "me...me, ¿que?", Brennan no lo podía creer, o simplemente no entendía por que, no sabia si era simple atracción o de verdad la amaba; siempre pensó que las personas iban y venían, pero de ella solo se iban, pero a Booth lo quería cerca, y sobre todo no quería perderlo ante la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal; a si que tenia que responderse esa pregunta, tenia que saber, ¿por que?. Br- por que Booth, ¿por que me amas?- "¡¡¡¿que por que la amo?!!! ¿Por que no la amaría?" pensaba el ante la pregunta de Brennan, pero luego recordó el por que, ella había sufrido mucho en su vida, encontró lógico que fuera tan precavida; por un instante tubo la loca idea de volver al pasado y romperle la cara a todos los idiotas que la habían lastimado. Bo- son muchas cosas Bones...- Brennan lo interrumpió- Br- Booth, todas las personas que me han dicho eso, terminan dejándome y lastimándome, y... yo no te quiero perder, a demás no comprendo como podrías amarme, pues en ocasiones me has dicho que soy fría y en este momento no recuerdo los otros conceptos, pero no tengo nada mas a parte de ser, bueno, atractiva, a si que quiero saber el por que.- Brennan estaba a un paso de llorar, con lo que había dicho, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y no pudo mas que serrar los ojos. Booth se sentía mal al saber que en el pasado llego a decirle esas cosas, pero a medida que la fue conociendo, se dio cuenta que el concepto fría no estaba por ninguna parte de Temperance Brennan. Con una de sus manos, Booth puso un mecho del pelo de ella detrás de su oreja, y acaricio su rostro con suavidad dejando su mano en una de sus mejillas.

Bo- De lo acabas de decir solo una cosa es cierta, y es que eres hermosa, pero yo no busco acostarme con tigo Bones, y el echo de que seas una mujer hermosa solo es una pequeña parte del por que te amo, pues es todo Bones, lo bien que me siento al estar contigo, lo que dices, lo que haces, la lista es larga, pero quiero que estés segura de tres cosas: la primera es la mas importante, Te amo- con esas palabras Bren abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, Booth limpiaba una que otra lagrima que resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, pero el continuo- si Bones, Te amo, y no lo dudes, la segunda es que no te voy a dejar, y mucho menos te haré daño de alguna forma Temperance- al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, se estremeció- y la tercera es que te voy a cuidar, pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que nada te suceda- Booth se acerco a sus labios quedando a pocos centímetros.

Br- tengo miedo Booth, no quiero perderte, y, ¿si algo sale mal?, no volveríamos a ser los mismos, yo, no se Booth- el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca lograba que pasara algo que Brennan nunca pensó posible: dejar de pensar. Bo- pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, pero ahora te toca a ti, ¿me amas Bones, sientes algo por mi?- Bren guardo silencio por un momento y al no encontrar una respuesta que pudiera dar con su habitual lógica, dejo que las palabras salieran solas; sin saberlo, era su corazón el que hablaba: Br- todo Booth, yo, yo también...- pero lamentablemente esas dos palabras no le salían, pues para ella ya eran tabú, hacia tiempo que no las pronunciaba, y cuando lo había echo, siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose, no decirlas ya era un reflejo que trataba de protegerla del golpe; pero, con Booth, de una forma que no podía explicar, sabia que no la lastimaría, con el se sentía segura, protegida, querida, amada; a si que el reflejo desapareció y las murallas que había puesto para proteger a su corazón, se derrumbaron dejándolo entrar- Yo también Te amo- y fue ella que borro los centímetros que separaban sus labios, y estos al fin, si pudieran gritar de alegría, estarían dichosos de hacerlo al verse juntos, al fin.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaa bueno, espero que les haya gustado, fui lo mas romántica que pude jajaja mentiras, bueno solo quiero que me dejen sus comentarios, besitos a todos =) =) =) =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno este capi esta dedicado a mi prima en argentina que sorpresivamente me contó que se leía un fic que le gustaba mucho, y ya verán su sorpresa cuando le dije "Linda, el lo escribo yo" jajajaja a si que Viky esta es para ti hermosa =) PD: El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no?**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 8**

Entre risas se daban pequeños y apasionados besos, lo que alguna vez soñaron tener al fin estaba en sus manos, por fin se tenían uno al otro, por fin estaban juntos; por ellos se hubieran quedado hay afuera, devorando la boca del otro, pero la naturaleza tenia otros planes, ya que sin previo aviso, empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia sobre ellos.

Br- vamos a la cabaña o nos resfriaremos- le dijo separándose con mucho pesar de su boca.

Bo- mmm a mi me gusta la lluvia, me gusta mojarme, y me gusta mas si hay una mujer hermosa que me acompañe- le dijo y puso sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Bren, ella solo rió. **Br**- a mi también me gusta mojarme, y mas si es contigo, pero no querrás que me enferme, ¿o si?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, el le sonrió de igual forma, y sin que ella lo esperara, la tomo en sus brazos. **Br**- ¡Booth!- le dijo sujetándose a su cuello- se caminar. **Bo**- lo se, pero son 5 años que soñé con hacer esto y no me lo vas a impedir- y le dio un beso antes de emprender el resto del camino rumbo a la cabaña.

Al entrar a la cabaña, se podía ver la chimenea y un sofá antiguo frente a esta, cuadros que en su mayoría se veía a un sonriente Booth de niño con un hombre que de seguro era su abuelo; cuando entraron, Booth solo pudo recordar cosas maravillosas, en su mayoría todo fue risa, estaba seguro que hay paso los mejores años de su infancia, tal vez los únicos.

Una corriente de aire los hizo temblar a ambos, Booth se percato de que estaban empapados de los pies a la cabeza, a si que fue a la única habitación de la cabaña y trajo con el dos mantas de lana. ** Bo**- lo mejor será deshacernos de esta ropa mojada, toma- le dijo pasándole una de las mantas. **Br**- tienes razón, gracias.- tomo la manta y se dio la vuelta, para luego ponerla sobre sus hombros e inclinándose empezó a quitarse la ropa. Booth hizo lo mismo al ver su iniciativa, tenia que admitir que volver a ver el cuerpo de Brennan tras su ropa mojada, le resultaba irresistible, pero, "no quiero que piense que solo la quiero en mi cama", pensaba al darse la vuelta. En 10 minutos estuvieron frente a la chimenea apagada recostando su espalda en el sofá.

Br- Booth, creo que no se prendera sola si solo la miramos- ambos rieron.

Bo- tienes razón Bones, pero es que no hay con que hacer fuego. ** Br**-mmm es que tengo mucho frió- le dijo temblando un poco. Booth se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por sus hombros, tratando de calentarla frotando su espalda. **Bo**- nos va a tocar pasar la noche aquí, pues en la habitación hay una humedad; ya mañana buscare un lugar en donde puedas estar segura. Brennan recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Booth, que al notarlo, la tomo en sus brazos para que estuviera más cómoda. **Br**- pero mi casa es segura, o al menos podría serlo aún más, tal vez con unos agentes que la vigilen. ** Bo**- es una posibilidad, pero solo te diré algo: no te vas a deshacer de mí, encantado seré tu guardaespaldas personal- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. ** Br**- vamos Booth, por mi te llevaría en un llaverito para que no te separaras de mi- ambos rieron y Bren se sorprendió de como actuaba, paresia, ¿enamorada?

Bo- vaya Dr. Brennan, se escucha muy tierna hablando así- ella rió al notar que para Booth no había pasado desapercibido- lo digo en serio Bones, NUNCA pensé que llegaría a escucharte hablar así, y menos que seria yo a quien se lo dijeras, me siento afortunado- era cierto, se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no lo había soñado, pero habían sido siempre eso, sueños, y ahora, al tenerla así en sus brazos y escuchar decir eso de sus labios y mas aún saber que era para el, creyó por completo en la frase que dice que todos los sueños tarde o temprano, se hacen realidad- Te amo Bren- le dijo y empezó a acariciar su cabeza metiendo sus dedos por su pelo.

Brennan empezó a pensar que si era posible amar, que el amor no era solo la reacción química que ella podía describir con facilidad en ese preciso momento, una vez mas le abrió las puertas al amor, a creer en el, y en que había algo más que solo atracción y pura química, con Booth volvió a creer en el amor....y por eso podía decir:

Br- yo también Te amo Seeley- el, por su lado, no sabia en que momento se enamoro de ella, o simplemente si llego a estarlo desde siempre, solo sabia con certeza que la amaba como nunca, mucho mas o igual de lo que llego a amar a Rebeca, lamentaba que hubiera tenido que esperar 5 años para darse cuenta, por otro lado, tenia claro que tenia que cuidar todo lo que estaban viviendo, pues si ella le decía "Te amo" significaba que había vuelto a abrir su corazón, y eso no lo arruinaría por nada en el mundo, esos muros se quedaban abajo.

Bo- te prometo una cosa Bren- le dijo al oído casi en un susurro- no te voy a lastimar nunca, ¿me oyes?, con migo vas a ser feliz, te lo prometo mi Bones- Booth se quedo esperando una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada, ya que por todo lo acontecido en el día, Brennan cayo súbitamente dormida en sus brazos. Booth lo noto y solo pudo sonreír y depositar un dulce beso en su frente- duerme bien Bones, Te amo Bren- y tras unos minutos, al compás del corazón de ella, Booth no tardo en quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el capi Viky jejejeje pero no es el que te prometí, es el próximo que estar mas corto pero.... aaaaa no les adelanto nadita mejor, bueno ya saben que tienen que hacer, ¡¡el botón!!. Gracias por leer =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, otro capi, y Viky este es el que querías jejejeje besitos a ti y a todos los que me leen, gracias por sus amables comentarios, de verdad que eso me inspira mas, besitos.......**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 9**

El frío empezaba a helar el cuerpo de Brennan, y la única manta que tenia no era suficiente. En busca de mas calor, Bren el los brazos de Booth, movía sus manos mas dormida que despierta en busca de ese calor. De pronto, sus manos se toparon con el desnudo pecho de Booth; el contacto con la piel masculina despertó del todo a Brennan, y con ella, a Booth.

**- **Lo siento Booth, es solo que tenia algo de frió y, y, yo....- no sabia ni que decir. Booth serró los ojos al sentir las manos de ella sobre su pecho: todo el se encendió, paso del sueño al deseo total, del frió al calor absoluto, y con esto, su corazón se acelero de repente.

Brennan no podía quitar sus manos del esculpido cuerpo de Booth, se sentía como si fuera un tornillo y Booth un potente imán, y al igual que el, el sueño se desvaneció y el frió se fue de su cuerpo. Sus miradas no se separaron en ningún momento cuando el abrió los ojos, parecían irradiar chispas con solo mirarse. Las palabras sobraban, el momento solo daba paso a una cosa: los sentidos.

En un suave movimiento, Booth recostó a Bren en el suelo, ella todavía envuelta en su manta, mientras el se ponía sobre ella con igual delicadeza. Ella jalo al suelo la manta que colgaba de los hombros y espalda de Booth. Como niños casi tímidos, se miraban buscando la aprobación del otro. En aquel momento ninguno pensaba, el besar a Brennan lo dejaba sin hilo de cualquier pensamiento lógico, y Booth con sus besos, lograban que por fin su cerebro se callara, y fuera su corazón el único vocero de sus sentimientos. Al final de uno de esos besos que los dejaban sin aire, Booth la miro intensamente, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, ella entendió su mensaje sin palabra alguna.

Con su aprobación, Booth fue bajando sus besos por su mandíbula, por su cuello y clavícula, hasta que se topo con la inoportuna manta. Como si estuviera abriendo el mas fino y dulce de los chocolates de su envoltura, con sus manos fue deslizándola poco a poco desde sus hombros, los cuales iba tocando mientras la manta servia ahora de cama, completamente extendida en el suelo: Lo que veía Booth lo dejaba sin palabras, Brennan era hermosa en su totalidad, toda ella lo deslumbro como los primeros rayos al amanecer. Sus bocas y sus manos parecían tener vida propia, pues no dejaban centímetro de piel inexplorada en el cuerpo del otro, y los besos eran tan indispensables como el mismo aire.

En un jiro habilidoso, Bren dejo a Booth abajo y tomo ella el mando, como solía hacer en todo, y Booth sabia eso mejor que cualquiera, pues Brennan había pasado toda su vida demostrando, ya era hora que los papeles se invirtieran y fuera el quien le bajara el cielo en una noche; a si que Booth la dejo disfrutar de tener las riendas de la situación solo unos minutos, para luego valiéndose de su fuerza, quedar el sobre ella. Con sus manos partiendo de los hombros de ella, Booth llego hasta sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, para luego dejarlas a cada lado de su cabeza. Algo agitada, el silencio de palabras que antes era ocupado por leves gemidos, fue interrumpido por Brennan.

- Eso no se vale, yo estaba arriba- Booth le sonrió y volvió a besarla perdiéndose en esa boca que tanto había soñador por tener, cuando paro, llevo su boca al oído de Bren y le susurro:

- Hoy no vas a tener sexo Bones, esta noche te voy a hacer el amor- toda ella se estremeció ante esas palabras, en eso, Booth se fue abriendo paso entre sus piernas, y antes de dar el paso final al mas antiguo de los rituales, la beso con intensidad, para luego, unirse con ella del todo. Esa noche, Brennan se sintió como nunca, por su mente en un instante, se dijo a si misma: "es cierto, se pueden romper las leyes", sintió al fin lo que era hacer el amor, se sintió amada, y Booth, al igual que ella, sentía un remolino de sensaciones incomparables, donde el ojo del huracán era el amor que le expresaba a aquella mujer. Esa noche, si la chimenea hubiera estado encendida, su calor no seria comparable con el de aquellos dos cuerpos unidos en uno solo, y la luna, la mas fiel de todos los testigos, que los soporto soñando tantas noches el uno con el otro, se regocijaba de ser ella la que iluminara tan deseada escena.

* * *

**Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado, en serio que no quería hacerla como demasiado, mmmm, como decirlo, ¿explicita?, no se, quería que fuera algo especial jejejeje, bueno denle al botón y déjenme saber que les pareció, pero ya saben, todo con educación jejejeje besitos!!! =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro capi!!! jejeje disfrútenlo y besitos y abrazos a todos =)**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 10**

-Todo salio mal señor, el operativo que planearon los hombres del sur a los cuales les hizo la oferta, fallaron y no hay información de que alguno de los otros grupos la haya capturado- Peter temblaba al tener que darle esa noticia a su amo, el por otro lado, paresia tranquilo a los ojos de cualquiera, pero como predecía Peter, de un momento a otro tiro todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-¿Que salio mal?- le pregunto a su empleado dándole la espalda, mirando a trabes de la ventana el amanecer; Peter agradeció el gesto de que no lo mirara, pues los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de amo, de un azul intenso, eran sencillamente intimidantes.

-bu, bueno- balbuceaba Peter- el agente Booth logro sacarla a salvo, reacciono muy rápido y huyeron a destino desconocido, pues los vigilantes de sus casas reportaron que no llegaron a ninguna de las residencias- "rápido como siempre Booth, intuitivo" pensaba el jefe, y con un ademán de su mano, Peter salio de la oficina.

_Miraba al horizonte, solo recordaba el olor de su pelo, el olor de su amada Jenny agonizante en sus brazos mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba poco a poco; al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, rezando por un milagro, pero llegaron primero los policías y se lo llevaron, alejándolo de su Jenny. Cada día que pasaba, detrás de esos fríos barrotes, solo pensaba en que haría con el responsable de la muerte de su esposa. _

_Tras 14 años en prisión, al fin el día había llegado, con su libertad empezó su venganza. Desde el primer día busco la forma de saber el nombre del francotirador que había disparado contra su Jenny; tras 4 meses de indagar y sobornar, el nombre de Seeley Joseph Booth, francotirador en jefe salio frente a sus ojos. Recordó las horas que paso siguiéndolo durante los 2 últimos meses, planeando que haría. Vio a su hijo, son duda su viva imagen, pero no se sentía con las agallas de lastimar a un niño, pero fue en tenses cuando una mujer llamo su atención, al verla no pudo mas que pensar en Jenny, pues sin duda había cosas de ella en aquella mujer, y fue hay cuando supo cual seria su plan: Ella seria su plan, ella seria quien pagara el precio de su venganza, pues fue bastante claro para el al observarlos que había mas que compañerismo entre ellos....._y recordando, fue así cuando se dijo a si mismo y a su lado mas oscuro anhelante de venganza:

-ya la tendré, y sentirás como se siente perder a quien amas, es solo cuestión de tiempo y oportunidad correcta, sabré esperar...

* * *

**Hay les deje una parte de la historia pero recuerden que OBVIO falta la de Booth jejejeje, espero que les haya gusta y gracias por leer =) PD: es claro que saben que tienen que hacer, pista, mmmm es verde.....**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay bueno, lamento el retraso, espero que les guste el capi =)**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 11**

El amanecer tenia un deje de frió perceptible en el aire; pero sin duda, ninguna persona lo notaria si su cuerpo estaba entrelazo al de su amado. Así sorprendió la madrugada a Booth y Brennan, que seguían placidamente dormidos en la estancia de la cabaña, donde Booth estaba acostado en el antiguo sofá con Brennan dormida sobre su pecho.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la siempre madrugadora Dr. Brennan despertó del placido sueño. Al principio estuvo desorientada, y cuando trato de levantarse, los brazos de Booth se lo impidieron, pues la tenia firmemente abrazada por la espalda; fue hay cuando sintió su piel debajo de la suya y la manta que los cubría, con eso los recuerdos volvieron a su mente acompañados de una sonrisa. Levanto su cabeza y pudo verlo dormido; nunca lo había viso así antes, pero podría asegurar que tenia cierta sonrisita y una expresión de niño feliz en su rostro. Su mano derecha estaba sobre el pecho de Booth, a si que no tubo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llevarla a su rostro, donde toco su nariz y fue bajando por su tabique hasta llegar a los labios masculinos, que con un leve rose de su dedo índice, provoco un cosquilleo en el agente, que se fue despertando.

Bo- dime por favor que esto no es un sueño- Bren sonrió ampliamente ante su pregunta, pues paresia bastante sincera, ya que el todavía estaba adormilado, ¿De verdad eran tan recurrentes sus sueños con ella que tubo la duda?

Br- no lo se agente, tal vez esto ayude a aclarar tus dudas- dicho eso, le dio el primer beso del día- y ahora que opina, ¿soy solo un sueño o de verdad estoy aquí?- le dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Booth sonrió con plenitud; vaya que si había pensado que era un sueño, pero solo basto el contacto con sus labios, para saber y recordar, que de sueño no tenia nada.

Bo- le podría decir, hermosa dama, que si fuera un sueño no opondría resistencia en quedarme en el; pero como para mi buena fortuna no lo es, diré que el único sueño persistente en esta realidad es el cumplimiento de uno- y el le retorno en respuesta física un apasionado beso.

Br- vaya, vaya, agente del FBI y ahora resulta que también eres todo un consagrado poeta, ¿que mas podría pedir?- ambos no pudieron retener las ganas de reír, todo aquello les resultaba alucinante, el echo de despertar juntos era simplemente perfecto, no abría lugar en la Tierra que dieran ganas de salir de esa cabaña- gracias Booth- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Bo- ¿Gracias?- le pregunto, pues no sabia a que se refería. Br- bueno, por lo de anoche, es que, hay no se como decírtelo, de verdad que todo esto es nuevo para mi, y nunca me había pasado el echo de quedarme sin palabras, o el termino adecuado seria.....- Booth puso su dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar. Bo- solo te diré que sea lo que sea, que este pasando por esa cabecita, no veo la razón de que me des las gracias, al contrario, debería ser yo el que las diera- Brennan enarco una de sus cejas en clara señal de confusión, algo que Booth sabia- si Bren, gracias por dejarme entrar en tu corazón- le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla- gracias por la mejor noche que e tenido en mi vida; pero no por lo físico, no, gracias por confiarte a mi y dejar que te amara- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y casi en un susurro le dijo: -gracias.

Brennan no sabia exactamente que trataba de decirle antes, pero su mente se aclaro un poco para que las palabras salieran menos confusas. Br- lo de gracias fue por amarme Seeley- paro ante la naturalidad de no haberlo llamado por su apellido, cosa que ilumino el rostro de Booth- gracias por enseñarme o recordarme que era el amor, y sobre todo, que es hacer el amor, de verdad que esta fue como mi primera vez.- Booth la beso con intensidad y como era de esperarse, el fuego en ellos fue subiendo hasta la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos nuevamente.

Br- dámela Booth, o no terminare de vestirme nunca- le decía tratando de recuperar su camisa- venga que tenemos que irnos, no actúes como niño ahora- Booth solo se reía, así que ella cambio su estrategia- bien, supongo que tendré que irme en brasier por todo lado- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña, pero Booth corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura serrando la puerta. Bo- ¿estas loca? como vas a salir así, era un solo un chiste- le dijo mientras le devolvía su camisa- y ya que te la devolví, ¿no me merezco un beso?- Brennan rió un poco y se puso la camisa. Br- caíste, ¿como pensaste que saldría así?- y le dio el beso que tanto esperaba- vamos ya que tengo hambre, y recuerda que tengo que llamar a Ángela para saber como se encuentran todos- Booth la veía directamente a los ojos con intensidad-¿que me ves?- su pregunta lo hizo sonreír. Bo- lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo- Bren lo beso y se quedo abrazada a su cuerpo. Br- yo también te amo, Seeley- se quedaron así unos pocos minutos hasta que Booth le paso su celular para hacer la llamada. Ella marco el número de Ángela, no paso más de unos 4 pitidos hasta que la artista contesto:

-Hola- contesto Ángela.

-soy yo Ange, Brennan.

- O cariño, gracias a Dios que estas bien, pensamos que ye habían llevado.

- no Ange, Booth y yo alcanzamos a escapar.

-¿pero están bien?- Brennan noto su preocupación. -Si Ange, no te preocupes nosotros estamos bien, ¿ustedes?

-Todos tomamos de esa cosa al hacer el brindis y caímos como moscas, tenían un potente somnífero, cuando despertamos, muchos no tenían sus joyas, creo que llamare a Cam para avisarle que están bien, pues se siente algo culpable por que violaron la seguridad y cree que te secuestraron.

-Tienes razón, es lo mejor, dale saludes de nuestra parte y dile que no tiene por que sentirse culpable, que estamos bien, te llamo mas tarde.

An- Hey espera, ¿no me dirás donde están?. Br- no te preocupes, estoy con Booth en una cabaña lejana, estaremos bien- "no sabes que TAN bien..." pensó Bren. An- Espera, que no me contaras que paso, vamos, ambos solitos en una cabaña de seguro acogedora con el sexy agente del FBI, y me dirás que no paso nada- a su mente vinieron los recuerdos, y solo rió, cosa que hizo gritar a Ángela al otro lado de la línea. An- Temperance Brennan, más vale que me cuentes. Br- cuando regresemos y haya tiempo Ange, Bye- y corto la llamada antes de que su amiga empezara con el interrogatorio que tanto anhelo por años.

Llegaron a D.C. al medio día y desayunaron en un restaurante a lo largo de la vía de regreso, a si que su hambre fue zaceada.

* * *

**Bueno le dejo hasta hay por que esta muy largo el capi y el próximo necesita cobertura al 100%, espero que les haya gustado; el siguiente capi será intenso... bueno ya saben, ¡botón! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!!!! Aquí les va otro capi y sorry por la tardanza....**

* * *

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 12**

Ya estaban en una de las concurridas avenidas de d.C., Booth todo el camino no dejo de desear tener de vuelta su SUV y devolver aquella camioneta destartalada según el, Brennan solo reía y decía que era típico de un hombre sentirse reflejado en el auto que conducía. Cuando estaban esperando la luz verde, Booth pensó algo que seria mejor comunicarle a Brennan, tomo su mano y la miro fijamente.

Bo- Bones, lo que paso en la cabaña, quiero que sepas que no quiero que lo olvidemos, ¿OK?- Brennan al escuchar aquello, se calmo, pues por un momento pensó que le diría todo lo contrario; estrecho un poco sus manos entrelazadas y respondió:

Br- Seeley, yo soy la mas interesa por que no olvidemos nada, y si lo dices por que tal vez creas que puedo arrepentirme, pues déjame desilusionarte agente- y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta sus labios, donde sonrió al ver como se que quedo esperando el beso- o, ¿es que a caso tu si te arrepientes?- le dijo en tono seductor; y fue el quien unió sus labios en uno de esos besos que sus bocas gritaban por sentir; cuando se separaron, se miraron como solo ellos podían. **Bo**- eso no lo digas NUNCA- y cuando trato de besarla, las bocinas de los autos detrás de ellos empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente, pues la tan deseada luz verde ya estaba en el semáforo. Al cruzar la calle, sin previo aviso, una camioneta más grande que la de ellos los choco al lado del conductor; el carro dio dos vueltas hasta detenerse a un costado de la vía con las llantas en el aire.

-¡Rápido, rápido, saquen a la chica YA!!!- gritaba un hombre. Booth recobro rápidamente la conciencia, le sangraba un golpe en la cabeza y estaba demasiado mareado a causa de este, pero aun así, solo pensaba en una sola cosa: Ella. Booth se giro hacia ella y la vio inconsciente sostenida apenas por el cinturón de seguridad; con su mano en su hombro empezó a moverla. **Bo**- ¡Bones! linda despierta por favor, vamos Bren despierta**-** Brennan abrió los ojos y al igual que Booth, estaba mareada**-** eso quédate despierta, ¿estas bien?-.

Br- estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿como estas tu?. **Bo**- Bien, pero tene...-no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por que las cuatro ventanas de la cabina fueron súbitamente rotas. En un principio, ambos pensaron que venían a auxiliarlos, pero con solo verles la cara a los cuatro hombres que había roto cada una de las ventanas, les quedo claro que no era así. Uno de los hombres de atrás al lado de donde estaba Bren, saco una navaja con la cual empezó a cortar el cinturón de Brennan, mientras el que estaba en frente a ella, le sostenía las muñecas firmemente, al punto de lastimarla. Al igual que ella, el hombre de cara a Booth lo sostenía para que no se interpusiera, mientras que el de atrás a su lado del auto, sacaba una jeringa.

Bo-¡¡Suéltala, no la toques!!- le decía al hombre al cual no enfocaba muy Bien, y empezó a luchar con mas fervor. Cuando Brennan se vio liberada del cinturón de seguridad, aquel tipo empezó a jalarla fuera del vehiculo, pero ella se resistía.

Br- ¡Déjame! suéltame imbecil- le gritaba, y al ver la oportunidad, le pego un cabezazo directo a la nariz, eso hizo que la soltara al instante, y ella se arrastro hasta tomar el hombro de Booth. Esto hizo que luchara todavía mas contra aquel que lo sujetaba, tratando de golpearlo, pero el de atrás, le clavo la aguja de la jeringa a un costado del cuellos, vaciando su contenido a totalidad; sea lo que fuera aquello, Booth empezó a marearse al instante, sintiendo sus extremidades cada vez mas entumecidas. Brennan, presa del pánico, lo sujetaba con mas fuerza por su hombro.

Br- Booth, que sucede, ¿que hacemos?- Booth sentía como iba perdiendo el conocimiento, "no, no, NO" solo eso pasaba por su mente, con mucho esfuerzo hablo**: -**Bren, toma mi arma...

**-** Ni lo pienses linda**-** le dijo el que luchaba con Booth, que lo soltó al ver como el paralizarte surtía efecto. Ante eso, Booth solo pudo coger la mano de Brennan, como si con eso pudiera salvarla**. **

**-**¡Ven acá!**-** dijo aquel tipo enfrente de ella, que la tomo de los brazos y la saco fuera del auto, alejándola de Booth.

-¡BREN!- era lo único que podía hacer , pues su cuerpo no respondía.

-BOOTH, ¡BOOTH!- le gritaba ella mientras los cuatro hombres luchaban por meterla en la camioneta, que al serrar sus puertas arranco a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la vía, con Brennan dentro.

-Bones....- dijo Booth en un susurro apenas audible para su mente llena de impaciencia, que solo estuvo calmada, al quedarse todo negro....

* * *

1 hora después.

Corría como loco por el largo pasillo en dirección a la oficina en la cual no le gustaría poner un solo pie, pero debía hacerlo por su propio bien; se paro en frente de la negra puerta de madera y toco 2 veces. Desde adentro, se escucho la gruesa voz de un hombre.

-¿Si?- pregunto. El tembloroso Peter respondió:

-Señor soy yo, necesito decirle algo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Hazlo- le respondió. Peter abrió la puerta despacio y avanzo de la misma manera por la oficina hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio, donde solo podía ver la espalda de su jefe, quien miraba por la gran ventana.

-Señor, me a llamado uno de los hombres a los cuales le hizo la propuesta de la Dr. Brennan- al escuchar aquello, dejo de mirar a trabes de la ventana y se jiro mirando con total atención al pequeño hombre, Peter continuo- el y sus hombre la tienen señor, y quiere saber como tendrán su dinero- aquel hombre de ojos inexpresivos, se paro de su mullida silla, saco de su escritorio una maleta de mano y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Cuando se pongan en contacto, dales la dirección de la fábrica abandonada, cuando la tengamos tendrán su dinero, pero eso si, recuérdales que no deben tocarla, si alguien lo va a hacer ese seré yo, la quiero sana y salva.

-Si señor- respondió Peter que tomo la maleta y salio de la oficina para su alivio, a espera de la llamada. Al serrarse la puerta, el volvió a mirar a trabes de la ventana, pero esta vez, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pagaría por ver como estas en este momento, Seeley Booth- se dijo, y no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

* * *

**Hay bueno, espero que no me maten, pero ya paso lo que tenia que pasar para que el nombre de fic tenga sentido jejejeje Viky, cariño, no me mates jejejeje. Ya saben, déjenme saber como les pareció, besito.... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, otro capi =) besitos a todos....**

* * *

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 13**

Booth abrió los ojos tras estar inconsciente por 3 hora. En la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba, todo le daba vueltas. Cam lo vio moverse y acudió a su lado.

Ca- ¿Hey Seeley, como te encuentras?- Booth por unos instantes no supo que pasaba, y muchos menos recordaba que hacía en un hospital, pero las imágenes regresaron a su mente como fotografías instantáneas, y recordó que se habían llevado a Brennan; con eso, trato de pararse de la cama pero Cam se lo impidió.

Ca- Seeley lo sabemos, estamos trabajando en ello, la encontraremos, pero no ganaremos nada si no te recuperas, has tenido golpes y suministración indebida de...

Bo- Camille, si crees que me quedare aquí en esta cama, sabiendo que alguien tiene a mi Bo.., compañera, no me conoces en absoluto- le decía mientras se quitada el suero y se paraba de la cama en dirección al perchero donde vio su ropa- la voy a encontrar, cueste lo que me cueste-. Cam sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir que lo devolviera a la cama.

Ca- Seeley la vamos a encontrar, no estás solo en esto Booth, de hecho, ya sabemos algo- Booth la miro atentamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que no se detuviera, Cam continuo- los de antidrogas escucharon que se ofreció a algunas pandillas, seis para ser más exactos, una recompensa a quien secuestrara a una científica, es claro que se trata de Brennan, se dice que la suma son dos millones de dólares.

Bo- Con eso cualquiera hace lo que vimos en el Jeffersonian- le dijo al terminar de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa. Lo que acababa de decirle su amiga lo preocupo aun mas, pues quien tuviera a Brennan estaba dispuesto a todo. Cam noto algo más que su preocupación de compañero por Brennan, a pesar de que era bastante claro que su amigo sentía algo por ella, esta vez había algo mas, y no se quedaría con la duda.

Cam- Seeley, Brannan ya no es solo tu compañera, ¿cierto?- la mujer estudio cada una de las facciones de su amigo, costumbre de policía; y fue la cara de Booth la que respondió a su pregunta- ¿desde cuándo?- con la pregunta, no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa. A Booth no le sorprendió el fácil descubrimiento de Cam; lo conocía muy bien.

Bo- tu más que nadie sabes que desde hace tiempo, pero el momento exacto fue en la cabaña- una media sonrisa se vio por unos segundos es su rostro- Cam, ella también me ama, así que oficialmente dejamos de ser solo compañeros desde ayer, y no pienso perderla Cam, primero muerto antes de que algo le pase- y sin más, salieron del hospital en dirección al laboratorio.

* * *

Aquel tipo corpulento contaba uno tras otro los billetes de la maleta ante la mirada atenta de aquel hombre de ojos azules que empezaba a desesperarse; de igual forma estaba su sirviente Peter que no veía la hora de salir de aquel sitio, no le gustaba andar entre tantos matones, pues el hombre que contaba el dinero había llegado en una camioneta negra de la cual bajaron tres hombres aparte de él, que lo esperaban cerca del auto. Tras unos minutos más, el hombre puso el último billete sobre el montón y cerro la maleta.

-Bueno señor...- le dijo al hombre de ajos azules de una presencia perturbable; este le respondió:

-Sin nombres; ¿donde está lo mío?- el pandillero hizo una seña a los tres tipos cerca del auto; uno de ellos traía a Brennan en brazos, completamente sedada.

-La hemos tenido drogada desde que le rompió la nariz a uno de mis hombres, toda una fiera para ser tan bonita, ¿no cree?- le pregunto al de ojos claros.

-Solo espero que no le haya hecho nada, de lo contrario, créame que no le ira nada bien- le decía mientras cargaba él a Bren.

-No le negare que fue difícil mantener a mi pequeño y el de mis hombres quietos en sus pantalones, pero bueno, lo logramos después de todo.

- Eso espero; creo que sobra decirle que no quiero una sola palabra de esto, lo quiero bien calladito-. Le advertía mientras le daba la espalda en dirección a su carro. En el camino, acariciaba el cabello de Brennan entre sus dedos, lo invadía una alegría ya olvidada, una que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo, al fin, tener la llave de su venganza, venganza que se iba trazando con distintas maneras de lastimar a la mujer que ahora tenía en sus manos, cuyo sufrimiento sería el de su enemigo.

* * *

-¡Como carajos es posible que no tengamos nada!!-gritaba Booth en la oficina de Ángela, mientras el video de la carretera en que se llevaban a Bren, se proyectaba por cuarta vez.

An- Booth, las placas eran falsas, la calidad del video es muy baja y las otras cámaras de la vía están en reparación, específicamente por la cual iba la Van, así que solo sabemos que deben estar en el sur- le decía la artista tratando de calmarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

Bo- Wow, claro, solo están en el sur, ¡qué suerte que no en el Norte!, Ángela, ¡¡EL MALDITO SUR ES MUY GRANDE!!- le respondió; Ángela y los demás lo miraron seria y pasivamente, pues sabían que no era fácil para el que justo ahora alguien tratara de dañar a Bren por su "culpa", cuando al fin estaban juntos. Booth logro calmarse un poco.

Bo- Lo siento chicos, lo lamento Ange, es solo que ya han pasado 7 horas y no sabemos nada de ella, me estoy volviendo loco sin saber que pueda estar pasándole- termino sus palabras dejándose caer sobre el sofá con la cara entre las manos. Cam se acerco lentamente y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Ca- la encontraremos, el FBI y nosotros estamos al 100% en hallar a la Dr. Brennan, ya verás como la encontramos y vas por ella- Booth estrecho su mano y se puso de pie, por ella, por su Bones, no se rendiría: "aguanta mi amor, te voy a encontrar". En ese momento, su celular empezó a sonar.

-Booth- contesto automáticamente sin mirar quien era; del otro lado de la línea, Brennan, completamente drogada, empezó a hablar repitiendo todo lo que aquel hombre le decía al oído.

Br- Te dije que no la podrías cuidar para siempre Booth, y mira, dicho y hecho, ya la tengo en mis manos.

Bo- ¿Bren?- Booth percato el tono confuso de Brennan, sabía que no estaba hablando con ella del todo.

Br- Ahora sentirás lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas- aquellas palabras hicieron que Booth se estremeciera hasta la última fibra de su ser; pero aquel hombre no aguanto más, dejo de usar a Temperance de intermediaria y tomo él, el teléfono.

?- La hare sufrir Booth, es una pena que ella pague por tus errores, pero te juro que así será- y corto la llamada.

Reconoció esa voz, como olvidarla.....

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahí le dejo, un poco de suspenso no cae mal jejeje**

**Gracias si te tomaste unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para leer mi historia, solo te pido que te tomes unos segundos más para que me dejes saber cómo te pareció. ¡Botón verde! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, ¡otro capítulo! jejeje me gusta escribir, en serio que es algo que me nace. Bueno, es hora de conocer la versión de Booth; besitos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios. =)**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 14**

_**Flash back...**_

_Era su tercer día como francotirador en jefe, Seeley Booth tenía que admitir que no quería hacer su trabajo durante 6 meses, los cuales le daban créditos para iniciar su carrera de Raingger con meritos, pero aquello no dejaba de ser una absurda ilusión, pasaría algo tarde o temprano, como comprobó ese día._

_Era una simple llamada a su departamento de trabajo, SWAT, en el cual se requería la asistencia de la unidad de respuesta rápida: un asalto en un banco, donde los criminales eran una pareja que tenían a varios rehenes con ellos; aparentemente, un caso sencillo... _

_En lo alto de un edificio, con tiro directo al banco y a los asaltantes, Booth al ser el francotirador en jefe, coordinaba a los demás francotiradores; era el primero en disparar, y el único que podía hacerlo en un caso justificado sin autorización del comandante. Fue así que a medida que todo fue empeorando, los criminales se ponían cada minuto más nerviosos; Y esto hizo que en un intento desesperado por salir, la mujer tomara a un niño pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años para ponerlo delante de ella, usándolo como escudo, y su arma en la sien del aterrado niño y su madre, que era sujeta de la misma forma que su hijo por el hombre armado. _

_Booth desde lo alto del techo del edificio de enfrente, sabía que no la dejarian salir del banco con el niño y el dinero, así que todos sus sentidos estaban en aquella mujer, echa un manojo de nervios y adrenalina por escapar, pero Booth no quitaba la mira de su rifle de la cabeza de aquella mujer, pues de ser necesario, pondría en prioridad la vida del niño. De pronto, vio como aquella mujer, ya desesperada al no ver escapatoria, acorralada como un perro, cargaba el arma, liberando el seguro y poniendo desidia su dedo en el gatillo; eso era todo lo que Booth necesitaba para priorizar la vida del niño sobre la de aquella mujer, "no cargare con la muerte de un niño, no, es de las peores cargas..." así fue como jalo el gatillo; y en cuestión de segundos, la mujer cayó muerta al suelo. El niño corrió a los brazos de su madre quien había sido liberada de su captor, que corrió al lado de su compañera._

_Jenny, ese nombre se quedaría grabado en su memoria como un tatuaje permanente, con la voz de aquel hombre que gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre, tanto, que era perfectamente audible hasta esa terraza del 4 piso del edificio donde se encontraba. Ese nombre y esa voz que lo gritaban, los llevaría con sigo Seeley Booth, pues por ahí dicen que las primeras veces nunca se olvidan, y mucho menos, la primera vez que se quita una vida en el cumplimiento del deber._

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Bo- Josep Scraw- dijo firme pero bajo, no tanto como para no ser audible por todos los del laboratorio que lo rodeaban pidiéndole información al haberlo escuchado decir Bones- es el quien tiene a Brennan-. Todos quedaron en silencio. "no, no, no....Bones..." pensaba. Josep Scraw estaba entre su lista de enemigos que serian capases de cualquier cosa por vengarse de él, pero no lo investigo, lo había olvidado... "como se me pudo haber pasado...", tenia rabia con sigo mismo, no dejaba de apretar sus puños, ya sentía el dolor de sus uñas lastimando la palma de su mano; fue Ángela quien lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

An- ¿Quien es Josep Scraw?- Booth les conto la historia que recordaba con absoluta claridad. ** Bo- **lo tuve que hacer, iba a disparar al niño.... ¿cómo me olvide de el?- sin poder contenerse, tiro al suelo un pequeño florero del escritorio de Ángela.

Ca- hiciste bien Booth, era tu trabajo...- le decía mientras se acercaba a él con cautela, poniendo su mano a un costado de su brazo, que dejo de tocarlo cuando Booth se dio vuelta bruscamente.

Bo- ¡y también es mi maldito trabajo protegerla!, ¡y también es mi maldito trabajo quien la puso en esto!!- muy pocas veces en su vida, a decir verdad era la tercera vez que Camille Saroyan veía esa mirada en Booth, una mirada que sencillamente helaba la sangre, una mirada que la dejo plantada donde estaba parada, y eso que la cosa no era con ella, no pudo ni imaginar que sería de ese tipo si estuviera presente en ese momento; pero en esas circunstancias, no podía dejar que Booth se consumiera en la ira; así que usaría todo ese remolino de rabia para dirigirlo a algo productivo: una determinación desenfrenada. Trago seco y dijo:

Ca- y ahora que sabes quién es, ¿Qué esperas?- y sin más, salió por las puertas del Jeffersonian, rumbo al FBI. "como le hagas algo..." pensaba con ira mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

* * *

-Muévete tarado, trae todo lo que puedas y súbelo al auto- le gritaba Josep a Peter.

-Señor, ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir, a donde vamos?- Scraw le respondió con impaciencia. **Jo- **haber inútil, porque esta casa está a mi nombre y no tardaran en venir a registrarla, y a donde vamos, no es tu problema, si a mí se me da la gana de que sea un pantano tu serás el primero en meterte, ¿está claro?

Pe- si señor...- le respondía mientras Josep ponía a Brennan, inconsciente, en los asientos traseros y amarraba la soga que tenía en sus manos a la cabecera de una de las sillas. Iban por un camino nada transitado, solo se veía la camioneta azul marino en el polvoriento y desolado camino, al fin divisaron al final de este, una pequeña fábrica con la fachada algo oxidada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y todo en lo que trataba de fijar su mirada lo veía doble. Se encontraba acostada en una cama, amarrada de la pata de esta con una cadena y candado, pero al menos no tenía las manos atadas. Toda la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la luz rojiza del atardecer.

Brennan empezó a pensar en las ultimas cosas que recortaba; lo primero fue el accidente donde la habían secuestrado y.... separado de Booth, "Booth...", deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien; luego despertó en una especie de bodega, con siete hombres que la desnudaban con la mirada y le decían cosas que ella prefería no recordar; recordó como le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo a uno de ellos cuando trato de besarla, pero después de eso, solo un pinchazo en su cuello y .....nada, hasta ese preciso momento, no recordaba mas, ni haber hablado con Booth; pero al ver como atardecía, le quedo claro que estuvo sometida a drogas, no muy toxicas, puesto que era capaz de hacer un razonamiento sin ningún problema, pero había perdido ya todo el primer día se su secuestro.

Trato de levantar la pata de la cama, pero esta era demasiado pesada, a si que desistió de la idea, no quería estar cansada si tenía que defenderse, sin nada que poder hacer, se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo atreves de esa pequeña ventana hasta que no hubo más luz en la habitación, y esta se sumergió en una oscuridad sepulcral.

-Seeley...- dijo para sí, y se acostó en la cama.

Unas horas más tarde, Josep estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Brennan dormida, completamente exhausta por tratar de liberarse de su atadura. Josep la observaba detenidamente, en especial su rostro, no podía negar más el parecido con su Jenny, en especial sus ojos, eran el vivo retrato de los de su amada, y cuando la eligió como eje central de su plan, supo que ese parecido podría llegar a ser un problema para hacerle daño. Josep se fue acercando, elevo una mano que vacilo en tocarla, pero sencillamente quedo a milímetros de la cara de Bren, y sin tocarla retiro, acercando esta vez su cara, no tan cerca, pero sin la voluntad de querer alejarla de la cercanía como había echo con su mano. Ya no se lo podía negar mas, le atraía, cosa que no había vuelto a pasar con otra mujer.

-Booth...- dijo ella en sueños con una diminuta sonrisa. Los ojos de Josep se tornaron fríos e inexpresivos, apretando fuertemente sus manos en dos firmes puños, retiro su rostro y salió de la habitación, pero en el camino, no pudo evitar darle una patada a lo que quedaba de un escritorio.

* * *

**Bueno hay esta jejeje deseo que les haya gustado. Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí. Besitos =) (PD: ¡botón!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que nada quiero agradesr sus comentarios, de verdad que son el impulso para ponerme detras del ordenador, pues son estos los que inspiran el echo de escribir a cualquiera, ya que a fin de cuentas, para muchas personas como yo, es vastante liverador, pero quienes lo leen, son el motor para seguir escribiendo, pues esto no es solo para uno si no para los demas.**

**PD: ¿han pensado en que ya solo quedan 8 capitulos para que se acabe la 5ta temporada de Bones, y empiese la ultima, ose otros 22 y en total 30 para decirles a dios a nuestra pareja favorita?.......espero estar equivocada y que sean mas..... =( pero bueno, de vuelta al fic, y un nuevo capi que deseo sea de su agrado.... =)**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 15**

Un nuevo dia, los transeuntes de Washingtown D.C iban y venian por las concurridas calles. Eran las 8 de la mañana hora de ir a trabajar y de llevar a los niños al colegio. Seeley Booth era uno de ellos, uno mas de los transeuntes que caminava por aquellas calles solo que de manera distinta, nada alegre a como se deve empezar un nuevo dia.

No habia dormido en toda la noche, y tampoco muchos de los agentes que se quedaron con el en la oficina hasta altas horas de la madrugada, que estaban a su lado como un buen acto de colaboracion entre ellos, como solia ser en el FBI. No habia nada en la vida de aquel hombre que ya no conociera; su vida escolar, su familia, casi todo, pues el muy desgraciado cubria bien sus huellas, ya que desde su salida de la carcel no habia nada concreto como una residensia, trabajo, nada, era un completo nomada, uno que se escondia muy bien. Tras una larga insistensia por parte de uno de sus compañeros, que le decia que mejor fuera a descansar, Booth se retiro, pero no expresamente a descansar, iba camino al Jeffersonia y tomaba esa caminata como su descanso, preferia ir a ver si ellos tenian algo y dejar de oir razones por las cuales unas cuantas horas de sueño le bendrian bien; la unica condicion con la cual acepto irse, fue que lo llamaran inmediatamente si tenian algo.

Al llegar al insituto pudo ver por las caras de todos, que tampoco habian dormido mucho. Todos notaron su presensia al verlo en la puerta.

Bo- ¿tienen algo?- fueron sus unicas palabras.

An- he logrado aclarar la imagen del secuestro, pero no veo nada que pueda llevarnos a una pista del paradero de Bren....nada- Angela dejo el mando a remoto de su ordenador y se dejo caer en una silla sercana, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Hodgines quien estaba a su lado, la rodeo con su brazo.

Ho- Ange, no te desanimes, vamos a dar con algo que nos lleve a la Dr. B....

An- ¡Cuando Hodgines!- lo interrumpio casi a gritos- ya a pasado todo un maldito dia en el que no tenemos nada de ella, nada en donde poder empezar a buscarla, me entiendes, ¡nada!- Angela hablaba con dificultad a causa de sus ganas de llorar efusibamente, cosa que no habia podido hacer, pero el contener su desesperacion y llanto causo que ya no pudiera mas; temia por su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana,**-** y...y si ya le hizo algo a Bren, y si la...- se derrumbo totalmente en los brazos de Hodgines, quien no tenia palabras para consolarla.

Bo- ¡No!, Angela no te atrebas siquiera a pensarlo, ella, ella esta bien...**-** Booth no pudo evitar reconocer que la artista decia y hacia lo que el no podia, no podia caer en la desesperacion, no ahora que su Bones estaba en manos de ese maniaco.

Ca- asi es Angela, deja de pensar en negativo, ella esta bien, para de llorar, ya veras como la tendremos de vuelta volviendonos locos a todos con su "es antropologicamente imposible...", pero no te rindas, ella nos nesesita**-** Booth estaba simplemente desesperado, haria cualquier cosa por algo que los llevara a ella, lo que fuera, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir su frustrasion con una patada al sofa y un grito audible para todos en la sala- Y tu Seeley, la desesperacion no es una buena consejera.

Bo- ¡Cam, tu no....!- sus palabras fuero interrumpidas por la melodia de su celurar que contesto tan rapido como sacaba su arma- Booth- fue para todos notable el cambio en el semblante del agente que se torno completamente interesado en lo que le decian- Ok, voy para aya.

-Que pasa Booth, ¿tienen algo de Bren?- pregunto Angela quien ya habia dejado de llorar.

Bo- hay una casa que estaba abandonada hace tres meses, ´pero se a encontrado una factura de pago del servicio de agua del mes pasado a nombre de este tipo- dijo antes de dirijirse a la puerta a paso lijero, pero Angela lo detubo cojiendolo por un brazo. **An- **Booth traela de vuelta, por favor- le dijo y solto su brazo, el asintio con su cabeza y recordo algo.

Bo- Hodgines, prestame tu auto, e venido a pie- el entomologo rebusco las llaves en su bolsillo y con un notable lansamiento se las tiro.

Ho-¡esta en el parqueadero sur!- le grito a un Booth que corria velos por el pasillo.

Todos en la oficina de Angela esperaban la llamada de Booth, o preferiblemente la de Brennan. Cam tamborileaba nerviosa sus dedos contra uno de sus brazos que estaban cruzados, mientras veia por la ventana de la oficina a los internos y trabajadores que estaban en el pasillo. Angela estaba sentada en el sofa, con la mirada fija en los celulares que estaban en la mesita enfrente sullo, pues todos acordaron que los pondrian hay en espera de la tan deseada llamada, para que pudiera ser ella quien contestara a cualquiera en el que se comunicaran primero. Hodgines y Sweets estaban uno a cada lado de la artista; el psicologo terminando algo que ya les enseñaria muy pronto, y Hodgines apretando una y otra vez un pequeño balonsito de espuma que estaba prisionero en su mano izquierda.

Al fin, el celular de Cam vibro con el letrero en la pantalla que decia "Seeley". Al momento todos miraron a Angela que tomo el movil en su segunda vibracion.

An- Booth, que a pasado, ¿tienes a Brennan?

Bo- lo siento Ange, no estan aqui, pero al pareser lo estubieron, les toca a ustedes buscar evidensia- hablaba un aflijido Booth, fuera de la casa que rejistraron meticulosamente.

An- Booth...- trato de decirle algo, pero este ya habia colgado.

"¿Donde estas Bones?"- pensaba mientras se sentaba en la asera de enfrente. Solo queria encontrarla, saver que estaba bien, pero sobre todo, rezaba que ese mal nacido no la lastimara, que mientras el estaba hay, respirando, ella llo estubiera igual; "si algo te pasa Bren...va a ser mi culpa". En un momento, no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que habian echo el amor, eso le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, que se desbanesio con al pensar que tan vez no volveria a pasar. Tras media hora llego el equipo forense, hasta Angela y Sweets llegaron con el equipo de campo del Jeffersonian, el cual era liderado por Cam y Hodgines para que no se pasara por alto nada que pudiera dar con el paradero de Brennan. Angela diviso a Booth sentado del otro lado de la calle, con sus manos entrelasadas en un solo puño, y su vista fija en este; no lo penso un minuto para ir a sentarse a su lado. Estubieron en silensio unos minutos hasta que Booth hablo:

Bo- te defraude Ange, no la encontre- Angela lo miro y pudo ver esa desesperacion en su rostro.

An- pero lo aras Booth, se que traeras de vuelta a mi amiga, por que ese amor que le tienes no dejara que te des por vensido, eso lo se- y puso su mano sobre su rodilla, y el su mano sobre la suya.

Bo- te mentiria si te digo que no empiezo a bolverme loco, con este ya son dos dias que no sabemos nada de ella, no dejo de pensar que podria estar pasandole....que tal vez no vuelva a verla, ni a besarla- Angela no pudo retener una media sonrisa- en que tal vez no buelva a tocarla, a, a hacer el amor con ella, yo...- se detubo, pues si seguia caeria en llanto, y eso era lo que ese vastardo queria, pero no lo tendria, al menos por el momento.

Angela no decia nada, las palabras que habian salido del agente solo la hicieron pensar en una cosa: "a si que al fin lo han echo..." al fin su amiga se habia dado cuenta de lo obvio, de que amaba a ese hombre. Primero la encontraria y ya la interrogaria.

An- asi que lo hicieron...- dijo en tono picaro, pues primero trataria de levantarle el animo a Booth; este se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y al ver la cara de la mujer, supo que en otras sircuntansias estaria dando grititos y saltitos por doquier, esto lo hizo sonreir.

Bo- si Ange, lo hicimos.

An- Ok, pero ¿como fue?- Booth la miro como queriendole decir, "no esperaras que te lo diga"- vamos tigre, no me hagas esperar hasta que encontremos a Brennan, igual lo sabre, anda, no pido detalles, no soy una dejenerada- y le dio un pequeño empujonsito, por primeras vez en esas largas horas, Booth rio.

Bo- Bueno Ange, solo te dire que la amo y solo tengo una palabra para describirlo: fenomenal; ya esta, te lo e dicho.- Angela sonrio al ver lo afortunada que habia sido su amiga al haberse topado con el amor del hombre que tenia a su lado, era simplemente: "suertuda", penso.

An- Ok Sr. timido, al pareser me va a tocar esperar a Brennan para que me lo cuente TODO- dijo enfatisando la ultima palabra, y el agente no pudo evitar reir de nuevo ante la elocuensia de la artista; en eso, vieron como se asercaban Cam, Hodgines y Sweets, Booth se paro tan rapido como un resorte.

Bo- ¿Encontraste algo Cam?

Ca- en uno de los sofas encontramos cabellos largos, del color de Brennan, solo faltaria la prueba de ADN para confirmarlo, y ver el periodo de debradacion del foliculo capilar para determinar a que horas se desprendio de la cabeza, asi, confirmaremos que estubieron aqui y estimar una hora- termino su explicacion mostrandole una bolsita en la que se veian tres pelos. Booth los veia con detenimiento pero dejo de hacerlo al notar la presensia del psicologo. **Bo- **¿y tu que haces aqui Sweets?

Sw- Bueno, yo vine por que tengo algo que decirles, pero seria mejor en el Jeffersonian, sin duda lo entenderian mas. **Bo- **No somos mocosos sweets, dilo de una buena vez, si no, ¿para que viniste?.

Sw- vine para ver la casa de Josep Scraw, sus coas, para respaldar una teoria, pero sera mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos, en especial las fotos agente Booth.- Cam notando la tencion intervino:

Ca- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que volver ya, asi que vamos de una buena vez, - y mirando a Booth añadio- no hay tiempo que perder.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Sweets se instalo en el sofa de la oficina de Cam, mientras ella y Hodgines trabajaban en los cabellos.

Bo- Sweets, ¿no ibas a mostrarnos algo?- pregunto impasiente.

Sw- solo me tomara unos momentos agente Booth, tengo que cotejar datos, le prometo que no tardare- su tono de voz pretendia calmar al agente que estubo a punto de reñirle al joven psicologo si no hubiera sido por Cam que lo miro seria. Ante esto, se fue de la estansia en direccion a la oficina de Angela, quien miraba una de las millones de camaras del lado sur de la ciudad, en un intento por encontrar algo, labor a la que se le unio.

Tras 10 minutos, Sweets los llamo, pero a la oficina no solo entraron los mienbros del equipo, una persona entro como un bolido.

Ma- ¡BOOTH!, que carajos esta pasando, ¿donde esta mi hija?- el hombre estaba completamente alterado, gritando en la cara del agente. **Bo- **Max, ¿como te has enterado? no lo hemos dicho a nadie... **Ma- **¡¿Que cosa?!**-** y sin que nadie lo esperara, tomo a Booth por el cuello de la camisa, estrellandolo contra la pared- mas vale que me digas que esta pasando con Temperance, ¡habla!. **Ho-** ¡Max calmate!- intervino el entomologo alejandolo de Booth, haciendo que Cam se pusiera en medio de ambos. **Ca- **Max, ¿como has sabido que pasaba algo con Brennan?-. Max respiraba a una velosidad de vertigo, pero cada vez que exalaba iba recuperando la compostura. **Ma- **Un hombre me llamo hace dos horas, diciendome que no devi haberle confiado mi hija a Booth, que tu no habias sido capas de protegerla, y que por eso algo malo le iba a pasar- ahora miraba fijamente al agente- ¿me vas a decir que esta pasando, o espero otra llamadita?-. Booth se puso a un lado de Cam, haciendo que Max viera esa desesperacion notable en su rostro.

Bo- La secuestraron Max, por mi culpa se la llevaron.... **Ca- **Seeley no a sido...- lo interrumpio. **Bo-** ¡Si a sido mi culpa Cam!, y hasta que no la encuentre, sana y salva, no podras hacer que eso salga de mi cabeza. **Ma- **¿como es posible que se la llevan y no seas capas de decirme?, yo no soy cualquiera Booth, ¡soy su padre!. **Bo- **lo se, y lamento no habertelo dicho, pero es que solo tengo cabeza para buscarla. **Ma-** Ok, lo entiendo, pero bueno, ¿que saben, quien la tiene, que quiere?-.Era claro para todos que Max estaba peor o igual que Booth. **Bo- **Josep Scraw, es un antiguo enemigo mio, me odia por algo que tube que hacer a causa de mi trabajo hace unos años, y quiere tomar venganza, quiere hacerme sufrir-. Sin que nadie lo viera venir, Max le pego un fuerte empujon, haciendo que Booth se moviera de su sitio solo unos centimetros.

Ma- ¡me estas tratando de decir que por tu culpa alguien va a lastimar a mi hija!, ¿por que ella Booth?, ¡Dime!- le decia casi a los gritos.

Bo- ¡Por que sabe que la amo!- ante esto, Max se calmo un poco, y todos no pudieron evitar tratar de imaginar que seria ser Booth en ese momento**-** si Max, por mi culpa esta en peligro, por mi culpa ese desgrasiado quiere lastimarla- le decia encarandolo, con una mirada cargada de mil emosiones al mismo tiempo- pero me conoces, y sabes que si es nesesario, voy a dar mi vida por ella.- Max no dudo ni un instante en las palabras del agente, que sin duda estaria moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla.

Ma- te dije que la cuidaras Booth, te confie a mi hija para que que la protejieras de mis enemigos, pero al pareser no puedes ni con los tuyos- aquellas palabras hirieron a Booth, y Max no pudo evitar pronunsiarlas, pero se dio cuenta que no podia dejar que aquello fuera mas fuerte que el, y pensando que aquel hombre que tenia en frente, sin dudar habia echo todo lo que le fue posible, puso su mano sobre su hombro, asiendo que un Booth, cabisbajo, lebantara la mirada, con un brillo de lagrimas en sus ojos- lo siento hijo, no quise decir eso, ¿es el momento sabes?- una media sonrisa aparesio en su rostro- y si Booth, antes que tu mismo lo admitieras, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que era obvio, que sabiamos que la amabas, asi que tenemos que encontrarla-. Ante esas palabras, Booth estrecho la mano de Max que seguia posada en su hombro; la oficina se sumio en un silensio total, pero fue Sweets quien lo termino.

Sw- Bien, yo e echo un analisis psicologico de comportamiento y reaccion, con lo que me dieron de informacion de el en la carcel, sus actos, y sobre todo, los robos que hizo con su esposa Jenny Scraw- ahora miraba a Max- la cual murio en un asalto a un banco en el cual, fue en agente Booth quien disparo- Booth no pudo evitar interrumpir. **Bo- **no tenia alternatiba, iba a matar a ese niño. **Sw- **lo se Booth, ley el reporte y tienes razon. Pero no es eso lo que quiero decirles- continuo mirando nuevamente a Max- en resumen, Josep Scraw culpa a Booth y planeo su venganza a traves de la Dr. Brennan, pero e aqui tal vez una buena noticia- y se dio la buelta para tomar del sofa un par de fotografias que se las enseño a los presentes.

An- la de la derecha es Bren, ¿pero quien es la otra mujer?

Ho- ¿la de la derecha?- dijo Hodgines que estaba un poco mas atras de los demas- pense que la del lado izquierdo era la Dr. B.

Ca- son muy paresidas, pero quien es....

- Jenny Scraw- dijeron Booth y Sweets al unisono.

Bo- no me habia percatado del paresio, especialmente en los ojos.

Sw- Ecxacto- continuo Sweets- creo que sera ese paresido sorprendente el que tal vez impida que que Scraw lastime a la Dr. Brennan, al menos el mismo- todos dejaron salir el aire, aliviados ante la posibilidad de que se encontrara bien, en espesial Booth y Max- y esto me hace pensar que no le a echo daño, ya que, por otro lado, el quiere hacer sufrir al agente Booth y para esto, el tendria que enterarse cuando le haga daño- ahora miraba fijamente a Booth- ¿te a llamado torturando o dando alguna señal de que la este lastimando?- le pregunto.

Bo- No, de ese modo no, pero si llamo para decirme que sentiria que era perder a alguien que amo, pero no la estaba lastimando- le respondia, rezando por que asi fuera. **Sw- **en mi opinion, no le a echo daño, solo espero estar en lo sierto. Esa es solo una cosa que tengo que deciles, la otro, bueno, no te va a gustar- le dijo a Booth, temiendo lo que diria y escojiendo muy bien las palabras en su mente. **Bo- **mas te vale que hables de una buena vez.

Sw- puedo estar completamente seguro de que Josep Scraw es muy consiente del paresido que hay entre la Dr. Brennan y su esposa, a decir verdad, le gusta aquello, y son muy altas las probabilidades de que le atraiga la Dr. Brennan, tal vez mas de lo que el desea-. Como habia predicho Sweets, a Booth no le gusto lo que acababa de oir.

Bo- le atrae...¿en ese sentido?- todos pudieron persibir la tension que emanaba de Booth. Sweets trago seco ante la mirada de este. **Sw-** asi es agente Booth, mi sospecha es corroborada por las fotos que encontramos de la Dr. Brennan en la casa al momento del rejistro; para mi, su atraccion hacia la Dr. le sorprende a el mismo, pues creo que esta no se habia presentado por ninguna mujer despues de que su esposa murio.

Ma-¿Que tratas de decirnos chaval? ¡se claro!

Sw- esta parte tampoco te va a gustar- le dijo a Booth, quien estaba apretandose el tabique de su nariz, en un intento por no tirar nada al suelo.

Bo- Sweets, deja de decirme que no me va a gustar, creeme, cualquien cosa que pueda hacerle este desgraciado, ¡no me va a gustar!, asi que habla....- era vastante claro para todos el esfuerso que estaba haciendo Booth para contenerse.

Sw- Muy bien; la unica forma que Scraw encontrara de obtener las dos cosas que quiere, su venganza y a la Dr. Brennan sin tener que dañarla, ya que la ve como un remplaso de Jenny en su vida; me temo que eligira quedarsela- ante esto, Booth y todos los presentes contubieron el aliento**-** si la Doctora juega bien las cartas, Scraw no la lastimara ni obligara a nada, pero la mala noticia es que no la dejara ir, y lamento decirles que se esconte muy bien-. Nadie hacia o decia nada, los mienbros del equipo miraban a Booth y Max aleatoriamente, que tenian las manos fuertemente serradas en dos solidos puños, mientras cantidades de ideas bailaban en las cabezas de todos.

Ca- Ok, lo bueno es que probablemente no vaya a lastimarla, eso nos da un poco e tranquilidad, por otro lado.....**-** Cam, sin dejar de mirar a Booth, no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba, pero el si.

Bo- Quiere quedarsela....**- **las palabras que acababa de decir, le resonaban en sus oidos.

Sw- Tenemos tiempo hasta que decida llamar al agente Booth para decirle que no volvera a verla, antes de que emplee todo su ingenio en desapareser. **An- **¿eso va a pasar, lo llamara? **Sw-** es muy provable, no olvides que quiere vengarze de Booth, lo llamara para que sepa que planea.

Bo- ¡Planea llevarse a mi novia!, no, eso no va a pasar, podra huir pero no esconderse, y si le hizo algo....- termino de decir conteniendo un grito de frustracion.

Ma- lo mato si le toca siquiera un pelo....

An- ¡Vasta!- los interrumpio una igualmente desesperada Angela**-** enfoquemonos en hacer algo util para en contrar a mi amiga- algunas lagrimas caian ya silensiosas por sus mejillas- no crean que son los unicos que temen por ella, a si que ¡ya dejense de maricadas y muevan el culo para encontrarla!- les dijo a gritos, Hodgines la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

-Tienes razon Ange, lo siento- dijo Booth-. -Lo siento pequeña- se le unio Max.

Ca- Bueno, Angela tiene razon, movamos el culo para encontrarla.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vaya, este a sido el capi mas largo que e escrito. Dejenme decirles algo. Por el momento no tengo internet en mi casa, a deci verdad, desde que empece el fic e tenido que ir a un cafe internet para poder subirles los capis, asi que ya ven por que me demoro pues lo hago en wordpad en mi pc, lo subo a la memoria, y luego correjirle la ortografia...toda una travesia para hacerlos felices jejejeje asi que PLIS, COMENTEN PARA DARME MAS MOTIVACION DE GASTARME UN BILLETE EN SUBIRLES LOS CAPIS jajajajaja Besitos..... =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno, otro capi!!!! Espero que les guste; Besitos..... =) aaaa quería decirles que perdón por la ortografía del anterior capi, es que subí el que no estaba corregido por Word y bueno.......lo que importa es que el mensaje llego claro jejejejejeje**

* * *

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 16**

"Ya han pasado dos semanas y una de...." pensaba Bren, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos con la pregunta de Peter.

Pe- ¿esta bien de sal? por que al hacerlo me pareció que no- le decía mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de sopa. Todos los días era la misma rutina: llegaba el a la habitación donde estaba la doctora atada a la cama, abría el candado y luego la ataba a la mesa, donde comían normalmente los dos o en ocasiones su jefe los acompañaba.

Br- si creo que si- Brennan no dejaba ni un instante en sentirse como un perro cada vez que la ataban y desataban, pero sobre todo, no dejaba de contar cada día que pasaba- dime algo Peter- no había sido difícil enterarse de su nombre- ¿como se llama tu jefe, sabes que quiere de mi ese loco?- ante sus palabras, Peter la miro a los ojos, cosa que no solía hacer.

Pe- Que no te escuche decir eso... Jenny- "¡Jenny!" ese maldito nombre la estaba volviendo loca desde hacia 6 noches atrás cuando aquel hombre cenaba con ellos, y mirándola atentamente como solía hacerlo, le dijo que desde ese momento su nombre seria Jenny y ordeno a Peter llamarla así.

Br- ¡mi nombre es Temperance! no Jenny.....ridículo nombre, párese de...- en ese momento noto como Peter bajaba la mirada y sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Jo- Retráctate- le dijo mientras apretaba mas sus hombros.

Br- no lo are, retractarse es de cobardes cuando no lamentas lo que has echo, y yo.....no me arrepiento- Brennan tenia que admitir que aquel hombre la asustaba un poco.

Jo- dime algo Jenny.... ¿amas a Booth?- al preguntarle, Bren noto como apretó aun mas sus hombros

Br- esa es una pregunta absurda, claro que si.

Jo- Peter dame la llave del candado y lárgate de aquí- el aludido obedeció y se retiro serrando la puerta. Josep puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de compras y de ella saco un celular mientras se ponía a su lado.

Br- ¿por que la pregunta?

Jo- Josep, ese es mi nombre linda.... 

Br- no me llames así- replico Bren mirándolo mal.

Jo- te lo pregunte por que si no te retractas, no se, tal vez dándome un beso, no dejare que te despidas de el.

Br- ¿Que?- pregunto consternada- no lo are, primero beso a Peter antes que poner mis labios sobre los suyos.....pero quiero saber que es eso de despedirme de Booth, que acaso........¿me vas a matar?- ante estas palabras, Josep se puso en frente de ella y coloco una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Brennan, aquello le daba asco, pues había notado desde un principio lo que aquel hombre pretendía con ella, pero ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver Booth, se lo aguanto para obtener su respuesta.

Jo- Ho, no mi Jenny, no seria capas- le respondió, acercando su rostro al de Brennan, que noto ese brillo enfermizo en sus ojos- solo le dirás adiós a ese imbecil para que podamos empezar nuestra vida, en la cual aprenderás a amarme- y deslizo su mano hasta su nuca, jalándola hacia el para besarla, pero al mínimo contacto, Brennan lo mordió y empujo.

Br- ¡pero que dices! no, no, yo no me voy a ningún lado y mucho menos me voy a despedir de Booth por que voy a volver a verlo y mas a hora que puedo estar....- Brennan se callo y deseo que el no notara su abrupta pausa, pero...

Jo- ¿Que ibas a decir, que puedes estar que? ¡Dilo!- y la jalo del pelo hasta tirarla de la silla y tenerla contra el suelo, con su cara en este- ¡dilo o te juro que algo malo le pasa al hijo de ese desgraciado!-. **Br- **¡no! Parker es solo un niño, no lo lastimes.... **Jo-** ¡Entonces habla! **Br- **es que...- Brennan casi no podía hablar al llorar como lo estaba haciendo- tengo una semana de retraso y eso no suele pasarme, tal vez sea el estrés, no lo se, ¡pero ya déjame!- Josep la soltó y se quedo mirándola tirada a sus pies. **Jo- **y ustedes... ¿lo hicieron?- Brennan se puso de pie y rodio su cuerpo con sus brazos, asintiendo positivamente. **Jo**- Bien...**-** fue su única respuesta antes de salir de la habitación llevándose el celular con el. "Booth, ¿donde estas?" y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Tras media hora entro Peter y la saco del cuarto, llevando la cadena como correa. Brennan sabia que estaba en una fabrica pues las oxidadas maquinas lo dejaban claro; Peter la llevo hasta la puerta de un baño en la cual esperaba Josep con tres cajitas en la mano y un baso. **Jo- **salgamos de dudas- y le paso el baso de cristal- orinaras en ese baso, no hay forma de que hagas trampa, pues ni el inodoro ni los grifos tienen agua, cuando acabes, yo mismo haré las pruebas- y cuando trato de meterla al baño ella se resistió. **Br- **¿por que tres? ** Jo- **por que estas cosas no suelen ser del todo confiables, pero dudo mucho que tres se vayan a equivocar- y en dos empujones la metió al baño- tienes cinco minutos para orinar, si no, entro yo mismo y superviso que orines- y serró de un portazo. **Br- **¡Idiota!- le grito. Brennan miraba una y otra vez el baso, no sabia que hacer, por una parte quería que diera positivo pero temía que tal vez ese desgraciado la hiciera abortar, igual tenia que salir de dudas.

Brennan estaba sentada en una silla, a su lado estaba Josep con un reloj en mano y Peter daba vueltas detrás de ellos muy silencioso, mientras que ambos miraban las tres pruebas sobre la mesa que estaban boca abajo, no dejando ver el resultado. **Jo- **Tiempo...- sentencio y tomo la primera prueba; Brennan contuvo el aliento y fijo su mirada en el suelo- Positivo...- dijo; Brennan seguía sin respirar- Positivo...- volvió a decir con la segunda prueba en la mano, Bren serró los ojos- y....positivo- y al fin soltó el aire, y con este unas lagrimas que estaban por salir tras el segundo positivo-llego la hora de decir adiós Jenny- dijo mientras sacaba el celular. Brennan lo miro con una mano que tenia sobre su vientre tras el tercer positivo.

**Jo- **al parecer no solo me llevo a su Bones, si no también a su bebe, que bueno, será mi bebe, ya que padre es el que cría- dijo mas para si que a los presentes; Brennan, al escucharlo lo miro fijamente y solo pudo pensar en como se sentiría Seeley, sin duda "peor" pensó.

Br- no le digas a Booth, por favor, eso lo hará sentir peor- le rogó, mientras el le respondió con una sonrisa:

Jo- esa es la idea linda, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga, ese será tu trabajo- y se llevo el teléfono al oído tras haber marcado un numero.

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, de verdad que tu comentario me encantaría conocerlo jejejeje besito.**


	17. Chapter 17

**No saben toda la parodia que me toco hacer!!! la razón por la cual llevaba tiempo sin subier es que se me perdio la USB con todo el fic....en fin, me toco volverrrr a escribirlo desde mi cuaderno donde lo hice por primera vez..... espero que os guste. =)**

* * *

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 17**

-Viajan con esté hombre, Peter Wook, asistente de enfermeria, se conocieron en la carcel; salieron en la misma semana; condena por asalto a mano armada- en la oficina de Booth, un agente ponia sobre su escritorio un archivo de aquel hombre; al abrirlo encontro una foto de un hombre rechoncho, ojos oscuros, pero nada perturbante, al contrario, le dava la impresión de que era un hombre calmado: "tal vez la ayude..." pensaba Booth, deseando que su primera impresión fuera certera.

Br- ¿Como podemos estar seguros de que esta con ellos?- le pregunto impaciente, ya que habian pasado dos semanas sin saber nada de Brennan; el agente le respondió:

- Por que le juro lealtad y servicio en la carcel a Josep Scraw cuando este le salvo la vida, el tipo es de una religión o credo, que si le llegan a salvar de la muerte tendria que servir por 3 años a su salvador; incluyendo que encontramos sus huellas en la casa registrada.

Br- Si está con Scraw, encuentra todo lo que puedas de él; propiedades, cuentas bancarias, todo, quiero hasta el nombre de su bisabuela en el informe.

-Si señor- le dijo, pero antes de salir agregó- el rastreador ya está conectado a su móvil y el programa en su computador con entrada directa- no espero respuesta y salio de la oficina. Booth enscendio el ordenador y vio el logo del rastreador, pero desvío su mirada a una fotografia sobre su escritorio, en la cual se encontraba abrazando a Brennan por los hombros.

Br- Te voy a encontrar Bones, te lo juro, solo resiste mi amor- en eso, sonó su celular, el cual contesto distraidamente con la mano que no sostenía la fotografia- Booth- contestó.

Jo- adivina quien es?- Booth se enderezo en su silla e hizo clik en el programa.

Br- ¿donde estas cobarde?....ya dejate de juegos y dejala ir, vengate con migo no con ella- escucho una gelida risa al otro lado de la linea; Booth ya estaba de pie.

Jo- eso es lo que hago, vengarme....pero de una mejor forma pues se que esto te duele más que un buen golpe.....y te dolera mas todavia, por que te juro que no la volveras a ver en tu cochina vida, ni a ella ni a tu hijo.

Br- ¿Parker? ¡hijo de puta que le has echo!....

Jo- Ho...es verdad que no lo sabes, no hablo del mocoso que ya tienes, hablo del que nunca conocerás....mejor dejo que ella te lo diga- Josep le extendió el teléfono a Brennan, la cual lloraba al escuchar a Booth, pues el celular estaba en altavoz.

Br-Seeley....

Bo- ¡Bren!...o Dios...¿estas bien mi amor?- "si te hizo algo dimelo" pensaba.

Br- S...si Seeley, estoy bien, no lo se, al menos por ahora...

Bo- no te preocupes Bren, creo que no te lastimara...pero si lo hace...- Booth no fue capas de continuar, pues escuchaba el leve llanto de ella cosa, que lo estaba matando.

Jo- tal vez lo haga, tal vez no...- los interrumpió- no des nada por sentado Booth...¡Pero ya callate!....Jenny, dile la noticia linda- Booth apreto el puño fuertemente, asqueado por las palabras de ese hombre; guardo silencio esperando a que Brennan hablara.

Br-Seeley....yo...- el llanto no la dejaba hablar- Booth....estoy embarazada....e..es tuyo...de aquella noche- Booth se quedo helado. "em...embara....¿embarazada?" penso atónito, dandole un puño al escritorio, atando la línea de pensamiento al echo de darse cuenta que no solo tenia a Brennan en sus manos, si no tambien a: "¿mi...mi bebé...?"

Bo- ¿es..estás segura?

Br- S..si Booth, tengo náuseas y retraso....Booth- termino llorando.

Bo- te voy a encontrar.... los voy a encontrar- ahora el trataba de reprimir sus propias lagrimas. -Hora de decir adiós...- le susurro Josep en el oído a Brennan.

Br- Seeley....solo quiero que sepas algo...

Bo-¡No Bones! no hables como si te despidieras amor....- ya le recorrían las lagrimas por las mejillas.

Br- tengo que hacerlo- era sierto, Josep la estaba obligando: "Quiero que se sienta mal, hablaras con el por ultima vez, no me obliges a lastimarte...asi que haslo bien" le habia dicho. Brennan continuo: -Espero que está no sea la ultima vez que hablamos....

Bo-¡No la sera Bren!- la interrumpió.

Br- pero si lo es Booth.....Te amo Booth, Te amo con todo mi ser Seeley- el llanto se escucho en esa pequeña pausa, el de ella, pero el de él, solo Booth lo oia- No lo olvides, me alegra tener a tu bebe dentro de mi....se que nos encontraras- Josep apreto fuertemente sus hombros ante esas palabras- no olvides que Te amo.

Bo- y yo a ti Temperance....Te amo como no tienes idea mi Bones- Booth hablaba con los ojos fuertemente serrados.

Jo- Eso es muy dulce, pero hay que decir adiós en la vida a muchas cosas...asi como me histe hacerlo con mi Jenny, pero ahora eres tu quien pierde a la mujer que ama....y por el bebé no te preocupes, yo te lo cuido...

Br- ¡No!- Brennan trato de recuperar el celular, pero Josep fue más rápido, la tomo del cuello con su mano libre al punto de dejarla sin aire y la tiro al suelo, pero Peter alcanzo a tomarla por los hombros antes de que se golpeara la cabeza.

Bo-Por....por favor, dejala ir- por Brennan se humillaria ante ese tipo, era lo ultimo que le quedaba- si quieres me matas con tus manos....no opongo resistencia, pero dejala a ella...por favor...-Josep sonrio ampliamente, mientras veia a Brennan en el suelo todavía con Peter detrás suyo; hizo caso omiso de las suplicas del agente y continuo:

Jo- Gracias por todo Booth, por tu chica y el bebé....me aseguraré de que tenga pronto un hermanito.

Bo- ¡Si la tocas...!

Jo- Hasta nunca agente Booth...

Br- ¡Seeley Te am...!

Bo- ¡BREN!- pero ya no habia nadie en la línea.- Booth reacciono y escribió el resultado del rastreador en un papel y se dirigió rumbo al Jeffersonian, con cuatro camionetas del FBI detras suyo.

Bo- ¡Hey chicos!- grito al al atravesar las puertas del instituto, todos salieron de sus oficinas, contando a Max que se instalo en la de Hodgins.

An- ¿Que pasa Booth, encontraste a Bren?- pregunto esperanzada.

Bo- Casi, esto es para ti- le dijo dandole el papelito- Scraw me llamo y estás son las coordenadas.- Ange y todos corrieron a su oficina, entro los datos en el ordenador y mientras esperaban, Max hablo:

Ma- ¿Hablaste con Tempe, que te dijo, está bien?

Bo- Si Max, esta bien, o al menos eso me dijo, pero hizo la llamada que Sweets dijo, la...la de despedida- hablo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Ma- Hay algo más Booth, lo se, ¿Que no me estas diciendo?- le replicó. Booth muy despacio dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes antes de quedarse al final en los ojos de Max.

Bo- Bren, esta....esta embarazada, ahora no solo la tiene a ella si no también a... a mi hijo- termino de hablar y echo su cabeza hacia atras, mirando el techo para que no vieran las lagrimas en sus ojos. Todos quedaron sin habla mirando a Booth, tratando siquiera de entender como se sentia; Cam se aserco a él, estrechando su antebrazo; pero el pitido del ordenador de Ángela los saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

Bo- Muy bien Ángela, dime donde están.

An- no se encuentra lejos, esta a veinte minutos de aqui, te imprimo el mapa y llegas; es una fabrica de pintura abandonada- termino de hablar pasandole una hoja con un mapa- suerte, y traela a casa Booth.

Booth salia de la oficina percatandose que Max venia tras él; sabia que no habia punto de discusión con el cual el hombre se quedara. Tras treinta minutos ya tenian la fabrica rodeada. Booth, Max y tres agentes más entrarian por la puerta principal; con un gesto, Max y Booth tiraron la puerta. En la improvisada sala que veian frente a ellos no habia nadie, solo tres sillas al rededor de una mesa. Todo el equipo se dispuso a registrar los cinco pisos de la fabrica, no dejaron lugar sin revisar, pero una vez más, hay no habia nadie. Booth se lleno de rabia y patio la mesa frente a él, al hacerlo, tres cositas calleron al suelo. Al recogerlas no tubo duda de lo que eran, y su positivo lo hizo sonreir tras mirarlas por unos minutos, pero su angustia y miedo le quito ese unico vestigio fisico de su felicidad interior.

Ma- Los encontraremos muchacho- le dijo apretando su hombro.

Bo- Lo are, asi sea lo ultimo que haga, pero no dudes de ello....

* * *

**LEEME!!!! **

**Hay pobre Booth....no me odien jejejeje Un beso, aaaaa y una cosa, si depronto en algun futuro algun capi de mis fics tienen horrores de ortografia, creanme que me e equivocado y puesto el que no era, de verdad que yo no pretendo cometer crimenes de contaminacion visual aproposito. Un beso y dejame tu comentario Plissssss. =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno perdón por la tortura jajajaja pero ya les traje nuevo capi =) !!!! Espero que os guste….**

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 18**

Jo- Es un lugar alejado, en el bosque, no nos encontraran, ya cambiamos el auto, todo- decía Josep mientras él, Peter y Brennan entraban en una cabaña en medio de un bosque. Brennan no sabía cómo habían llegado, que carreteras habían tomado, nada, pues le mantuvieron vendados los ojos todo el trayecto- tranquila Jenny, el bebé estará bien cuando nazca, si es eso lo que te preocupa, cerca hay una vieja partera, lo mejor para mi bebé- Brennan no pudo evitar sentirse impotente ante esas palabras, con lo cual no pudo evitar decir:

Br- ¡¡¡Primero, deja de llamarme Jenny; segundo, este no es tu bebé, y nunca lo será, por que Booth nos encontrara antes de que nazca!!!- le decía a los gritos; con ello, el rostro de Josep se fue transformando a uno de total ira, Brennan no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su medula espinal, mientras él se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, hasta tenerla contra la pared.

Jo- Ahora tu escucha…- le dijo en un tono bajo, cargado de una pura maldad- como vuelvas a decir cualquiera de esas cosas, pero sobre todo, el nombre de ese imbécil, te juro por Dios, que hago que pierdas a ese bebé y te embarazo yo mismo…..¡¡¿está claro?!!- pregunto golpeando la pared a un lado del rostro de Brennan- ¿está claro Jenny?- Brennan solo asintió con sendas cabezadas afirmativas; aquel hombre sin duda la asustaba, ya dejaría de provocarlo.

Jo- Bien…- ahora se dirigió a Peter que seguía cerca de la puerta- sierra las ventanas con los candados que te di, al igual que la puerta principal y la de la cocina- le dijo, a lo cual el muy obediente hizo, pasándole todas las llaves al final, las cuales se colgó al cuello a modo de collar- si te portas mal, o tratas de escapar, te vuelvo a amarrar como a un perro, ¿está claro?- le decía a Brennan.

Br- si…- respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Jo- Bien, tu cuarto será el de la derecha, Peter en sofá- antes de que se fuera a la que sería su pieza, Josep la detuvo cogiéndola de un brazo- voy a estar en la habitación de al lado, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido, y por cierto…- acerco mas su cara a la de Brennan, la cual intento alejarse, pero él la devolvió donde estaba con un zendo tirón de su brazo- no haremos nada de aquello hasta que nazca el bebé…- Brennan se estremeció- pero a nomas nazca, no me podrás quitar de encima tuyo, recuerda que prometimos hacerle un hermanito- y puso su mano en el vientre de ella; ella sacudió el brazo, liberándose y entrando al cuarto serrando la puerta, pero sin pestillo, ya que él se lo había quitado para evitar que se encerrara.

Br- ¡Mierda!- dijo en voz baja; se recostó en la puerta deslizándose poco a poco por esta, quedando sentada en el piso. "Sé que me encontraras Seeley, lo sé, sácame de esta pesadilla….por favor!!!" Pensaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas; pero en eso sonó la puerta.

Pe- disculpe señorita Jenny, pero es que necesito darle algo- Brennan lo dejo pasar.

Br- ¿y qué quieres tú ahora?- le decía mientras él ponía una maleta en el suelo.

Pe- es ropa de mujer, para usted, con algunas cosas de aseo; y paramos a comprar ropa de bebé, no es muy bonita pero…- Brennan lo interrumpió:

Br- escucha, no tendré a mi bebé aquí, ¿OK? Así que puedes llevarte eso.

Pe- será mejor que deje de provocarlo señorita Je…- pero se cayó ante la mirada de Brennan, y prosiguió, esta vez diciendo- Brennan, no lo provoqué, usted no sabe cómo se pone cuando pierde los estribos….¿no querrá usted que la lastime verdad?- Brennan negó- pues bien, simplemente no lo provoqué.

Br- está bien, tratare de no hacerlo…pero si me ayudas.

Pe- ¿ayudarla, como?

Br- ¿crees que sería demasiado si te pidiera que me ayudaras a salir de aquí cierto?

Pe- completamente, no puedo hacer eso….

Br- ¡está bien, está bien!- Brennan sabía que le convenía llevársela bien con Peter- pero al menos podrías….no sé, ayudarme de alguna forma…

Pe- tal vez pueda tratar que el jefe no la lastime, no lo sé, es complicado porque usted tendrá que ser buena y….

Br- ¡lo haré Peter! Pero ayúdame al menos a que ese desgraciado no me ponga las manos en sima…- con la idea, Brennan se estremeció.

Pe- podría hacer eso, o al menos hasta que usted este embarazada, alimentando la falsa idea que él tiene de que si se acuesta con usted mientras este embaraza podría perder al niño, creo que me creerá porque sabe que soy…o fui, asistente de enfermería, a demás necesita al bebé para vengarse del agente Booth…

Br- ¿de qué habla Peter?- le pregunto, e instintivamente se llevo las manos al vientre en un intento por proteger a su bebé.

Pe- no lo sé Dra. Solo sé que debes en cuando menciona que se muere por tenerlo en sus manos, pues así podrá torturar mas al agente Booth…- en ese momento Josep llamo a Peter desde su cuarto- tengo que irme…

Br- ¡espera!- lo detuvo antes de que este saliera- ¿me ayudaras? Al menos con lo de…ya sabes, que no me toque….

Pe- lo intentare…- y se fue, no sin antes que Brennan notara lo que para ella fue una sonrisa.

**Bueno, hay esta!!! Jajajajajaja espero que le haya gustado, déjenme saber que tal me a quedado……=) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Uffff que pena el retraso!!! Pero he tenido 1000 cosas en la cabeza y no he podido subir … pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste pues ya casi llegamos al final…aunque he de decir que no siempre son con final feliz…..tal vez si, tal vez no…este podría ser así…..**

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 19**

Co- Agente Booth, usted sabe que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no he quitado el apoyo del FBI para buscar a la Dra. Brennan, es solo que ese bastardo se esconde muy bien.- Le decía Collen, el jefe de Booth.

Bo- lo sé señor, pero le pido por favor que intensifiquemos la búsqueda esta semana señor, por favor-. Collen miraba a su mejor agente sentado frente a él, ya no era aquel hombre fuerte de nueve meses atrás, hasta su condición física había desmejorado un poco, debajo de sus ojos se veían claramente unas bien definidas ojeras; a Collen le constaba que no dormía días enteros, seguía cualquier pista que lo llevara al paradero de Brennan.

Co- ¿Por qué en esta semana en especial agente Booth?- al hacer la pregunta, Collen vio como se dibujaba una triste sonrisa en la cara del hombre, que bajo un poco la cabeza, pero la irguió para contestar a su jefe:

Bo- en esta semana Temperance tendrá al bebé… si es que no lo tubo ya.- Al escuchar la respuesta Collen se removió un poco conmovido por aquello, sin duda su mejor agente debía estar devastado; recargándose un poco en su escritorio para estar más cerca de Booth, hablo mas como su amigo que como su jefe.

Co- Lo entiendo Booth…le prometo que no habrá agente de esta institución que no busque algo sobre la Dra. Brennan, así sea como su prioridad o secundaria, lo harán, ya verá como encontraremos algo.

Bo- Gracias señor…ojala Dios lo escuche, no sabe el infierno que he pasado estos meses- Booth se paró en seco y respiro hondo para contener sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- muchas gracias señor…con permiso.

Co- adelante- Booth dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, rezando por encontrar lo que más amaba en esta vida… y lo que deseaba conocer, que sin saberlo, llegaba al mundo en ese preciso momento….

-Vamos linda… Puja!!!- decía una anciana que asistía a Bren en el parto.

Br- no…no puedo…no puedo tener a mi bebé aquí….No!!!- le decía llorando a la partera, casi segada por el dolor, aquello estaba siendo insoportable.

- Mi niña, si no lo haces el bebé va a morir… ya está en el canal, tienes que poder hacerlo- al escuchar aquello, Brennan tomo aire y pujo como pudo, pensando solo en Booth y el bebé.

- ya casi linda…anda ya está la cabeza…Vamos un empujoncito mas- le alentaba la anciana; Bren pujo como nunca, gritando al mismo tiempo, y al fin, logro escuchar un llanto.

–Felicidades linda, tienes una bebita!!!- Brennan estaba agotada, recuperaba de apoco el aliento.

Br- Dámela…dámela…- le dijo débilmente mientras la anciana limpiaba a la niña y cortaba el cordón.

-Espera que la estoy preparando- como la bebé no dejaba de llorar, esto hizo que Josep entrara al cuarto, el cual, sin basilar, le quito la bebé de las manos a la contrariada vieja, quien ya la habían envuelto en una sabanita. Josep miraba absorto a la bebé que lloraba en sus manos.

Jo- creo sin duda que el nombre… Jennifer te vendrá de maravilla…si ese será tu nombre.- Mientras aquel cavilaba, la anciana se encargaba de Brennan que estaba muy cansada.

-Bien linda… hiciste un buen trabajo, yo te veo bien a ti y a la niña, no creo que haya de que preocuparse- le decía la encantadora señora. Ya un poco recompuesta Bren logro hablar con claridad, pero el tono de suplica fue perceptible hasta para la anciana.

Br- Dámela… déjame verla- le pedía a Josep que simplemente mecía a la niña en un intento por hacer que dejara de llorar, él se volvió a mirarla pero no se la dio.

Jo- creí oírle decir señora, que ella no podrá amamantar a la bebé dentro de unas horas… ¿Sabe cuántas? – ante la pregunta y para desgracia de Brennan, la anciana desabrocho los botones de su camina para poder palparle un poco los senos aun por encima del brasier, Brennan no pudo evitar un escalofrió al ver como los ojos de Josep parecían tener cierto brillo al posar sus enfermizos ojos en ellos… "no, no, no…." Pensaba mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Creo que dentro de cuatro horas…se están llenando rápido- respondió, mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a Brennan.

Jo- Bien… ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañarme por favor? – y salió con la anciana de la habitación.

Br- ¡Espera, dámela, déjame verla!!- le gritaba mientras el serraba la puerta. Aquello le confirmo mas a la anciana de que algo muy extraño pasaba con esa mujer.

Jo- Peter, acompaña a la señora- como se lo ordeno, Peter salió con la vieja de la cabaña, y poco después se escucho un disparo, él sonrió y la nena lloro mas.

Jo- Bien hecho Peter…- se dijo para sus adentros, y entro en la habitación de Brennan.

Br- ¿Qué paso, que ha sido eso?- pregunto más tranquila cuando vio a su bebé sana y salva.

Jo- no es nada, es solo que ya le había llegado la hora a esa cucha- en ese momento, Brennan supo para que era el hoyo que estaba cavando Peter esa mañana- Bueno, saluda a Jennifer querida- y al fin, le entrego a la bebé, con esto, una lagrima de alegría rodo por su mejilla, y la bebé paró de llorar, amoldándose al pecho de su madre.

Br- Ho, eres tan hermosa… bienvenida princesa- "no en las circunstancias que pretendía…. Pero al menos estas bien" pensó con melancolía. Brennan le daba besos en la cabecita, cubierta por un pelo negro, como el de su padre. Al verla, Bren supo que era toda Booth, su naricita, sus manitos, hasta tenía un lunar en su brazo como el de Booth, pero la bebé abrió un poco los ojos, y sonrió ampliamente al ver sus ojos en los de su hija…. "hija… tengo una hija…mi hija"

Jo- que suerte que se parece a ti, eso me hará mas fácil quererla- le dejo tomando una manita de la bebé en las suyas; Brennan solo quería que se alejara, que no la tocara ni a ella ni a su hija- bueno, creo que traeré la cuna- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Br- tranquila mi amor, ese no es tu papá, ya nos encontrara, es solo que este lugar está muy lejos, pero pronto nos iremos a casa… yo se que si- tomo la mano de la bebé que apretó su pulgar- tu papi no se rinde y tampoco lo haremos nosotras….- Brennan se cayó cuando Josep entro de nuevo. Llevaba con él un moisés de madera, el cual puso a un lado de la cama.

Jo- y esta será tu camita… lo mejor para mi bebé- y a pesar de la resistencia de Brennan, se la quito se los brazos y la puso en la cunita- solo serán unas cuatro horas- y para su desgracia, se acostó a su lado- ¿Cómo va la leche?- y sin que se lo esperara, tomo con su mano uno de sus senos.

Br- ¡Déjame, no me toques!!- y trato de apartar su mano cogiéndola por la muñeca, pero no logro que dejara de tocarla.

Jo- mas te vale que dejes de rechazarme- le dijo mientras aprisionaba su rostro con su otra mano- esa anciana me dijo que dentro de dos semanas como mínimo, ya podría estar contigo… ¿pero sabes qué? Llevo aguantándome nueve meses y no sé si sea capaz- termino besándola a la fuerza, ella se dejo pero no correspondió al beso cuando pudo aparto la cara para mirarlo con rabia.

Br- pues tendrá que ser a la fuerza, porque no voy a dejar que me toques, y mucho menos dejare que entres dentro de mi sin oponer resistencia- y lo empujo apartándolo un poco; se le revolvía y encogía el corazón de pensar como se llegaría a sentir si ese tipo la tocara a ese nivel, la idea le daba nauseas.

Jo- lo harás, y te aseguro que no tendré que forzarte- le dijo mientras se paraba de la cama para ponerse al lado del moisés de la bebé y la señalaba con un dedo- de lo contrario, ella pagara tu desobediencia- y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Bren se sentó en la cama y miro a su bebé con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que dado el caso, por ella, por más que le repugnara, se acostaría con ese cerdo, con tal de que no lastimara a su bebé.

Br- Te tengo que poner a salvo primero mi amor- decía mientras tocaba la carita de la niña- mi…- Brennan se quedo pensando en el nombre de la bebé- ¿te gusta Emily, o tal vez Crisstyn o Samantha…?- divago un momento y con una pequeña sonrisa decidió cual- mi Samy…si, Samantha Booth, suena lindo- y sonrió al pensar en el padre de su hija….

**Buffff el capi me quedo re largo jajajajaja pero es porque ya se acerca el final y ya tengo los pedazos que no se pueden cortar a sí que…..espero que les haya gustado, el final estaba pensado para compensar un poco lo melancólico del capi….espero que no me estéis odian jajajaja**

**Un besote, y déjame saber cómo te ha parecido plisssssssss **


	20. Chapter 21

**Bueno perdón por la tardanza jajajaja pero aquí les traje capi… ya casi es el final… espero que os guste… =)**

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 20**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de la bebé…. Booth y todos los chicos de Jeffersonian, incluyendo a Max que se la pasaba en el laboratorio más que en su propia casa, atento a cualquier noticia que pudiera llegar de su hija y nieto, o nieta, pensaba con mucho más entusiasmo, estaban más deprimidos que nunca, pues no sabían absolutamente nada de ellos… aquello los estaba volviendo locos…en especial a Booth, quien en aquel momento miraba absorto por la ventana de su oficina, dándole vueltas es sus manos a unos pequeños zapaticos que había comprado con la esperanza de ponerle a su bebé cuando naciera, pero ni siquiera sabía si tenía un hijo o una hija…(al igual que Max sonreía con la idea de una niña) pero ante nada, cada día que se levantaba sin saber nada de ella, le pedía a Dios por que estuviera a salvo, porque ese desgraciado no la lastimara….

x- disculpe…. ¿es usted el agente Booth?- pregunto una joven en la puerta.

_**Tres horas y 45 minutos antes….**_

Josep y Peter se alistaban para salir a hacer algunas compras, pero Josep se estaba debatiendo entre la posibilidad de dejar a Brennan o dejarla, ya que ella le había dicho que necesitaba cosas que solo ella podría comprar, al final, decidió llevarla a ella y a la bebé…justo lo que Brennan planeaba.

Jo- Bien, iras, pero yo tendré a la bebé todo el tiempo, no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido, no me hagas tener que lastimar a la niña- le advirtió. Salieron en un carro que habían robado cuando se disponían a ir a la cabaña por primera vez, y como era costumbre, la llevaron todo el camino con los ojos vendados.

Jo- bien, hemos llegado- les anuncio tras casi una hora de viaje; se voltio hacia los asientos traseros donde se encontraban Peter y Brennan con la bebé- no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le decía a Brennan mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos- dame a la niña- con mucho pesar Brennan se la entrego. El lugar era un mini market de carretera; al entrar tomaron cada uno una canastilla de compras, ellos comprarían los víveres, pero al tener a la bebé, Josep le paso la suya a Peter. Brennan metía algunas cosas en su canastilla simulando interés al elegirlas, pero la verdad era que evaluaba el lugar, a pesar de que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En una de las estanterías, Brennan cogió un lapicero y lo metió rápidamente en uno de los pliegues del paquete de pañales que ya tenía. En el mostrador, estaba una joven rubia, Bren no le ponía más de 28 años, y para su agrado, se mostraba interesada en sus clientes: justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando ya estaban pagando, Brennan tomo el paquete de pañales antes que la cajera.

Br- disculpa, pero tengo que cambiar a la bebé- le dijo a la joven, y luego miro a Josep- no lo hago desde esta mañana, podría irritarse, solo me tomara unos minutos…tranquilo cariño- le dijo, asqueada por lo que acababa de decir, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que él se relajaba un poco- puedo hacerlo sola, no haré nada mal- Josep la miraba, evaluándola profundamente mientras ella rezaba por que aceptara sin seguirla al baño.

Jo- bien, pero no tardes mi amor, que vamos tarde- le dijo mientras le pasaba a la bebé. Brennan entro al baño y bajo el estante donde se cambia a los bebés, abrió el paquete de pañales, saco uno junto con el lapicero, se metió en uno de los baños y boto el pañal y cogió algo de papel higiénico. Volvió junto a Samantha y agradeció por que la niña estuviera dormida, luego escribió algo en la tira de papel y la doblo en una bolita metiéndosela al bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Br- necesito que te quedes calladita princesa, al menos hasta que nos hayamos ido- le dijo a la niña mientras le daba un beso en la frente, para después cargarla y llevarla con solo una de las cuatro cobijitas que traía, lamentaba que fuera la más delgada, pero necesitaba las otras un poco más gruesas; luego la puso en el suelo del segundo y último cubículo de baños. Al cerrar la puerta, se recargo un poco en esta, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor. Cogió las tres toallas que habían en el baño y simulo con estas el cuerpo de la bebé en las cobijas; estaba bastante creíble; antes de salir, tomo aire tratando de lucir serena, dio un ultimo vistazo al cubículo donde había dejado a la bebé y salió de los baños.

Br- Bueno, ya esta- dijo al salir y estar frente a ellos.

Jo- bien, vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba a Brennan por la cintura llevándola a la salida.

Br- espera, creo que necesitamos más pañales, o si no tendremos que volver pronto por mas- le dijo deteniéndose en seco; Josep lo medito un poco y pensó que tenía razón, entre menos lo vieran con Brennan sería mejor.

Jo- tienes razón, Peter ve con ella que tú tienes el dinero, yo llevare las bolsas- "eso…" pensó Bren. Fue detrás de Peter hasta una de las hileras de estantes, y cuando paso cerca de la cajera, le hizo una señal con la cabeza y cuando obtuvo su atención, coloco la bola de papel en uno de los estantes diciéndole muy articuladamente con los labios, "léelo".

Pe- ¿Cuántos quieres?- le pregunto Peter refiriéndose a los pañales.

Br- heeee unos 3 paquetes- al pagarlos, la joven no dejaba de mirarla, pero ella no hacía nada que pudiera llamar la atención de Peter; ella solo pensaba que Samanta no llorar y que a Josep no le diera por cargar el bulto que fingía ser su hija.

Cuando estuvo en el auto y este arranco, se sintió algo aliviada, le había dicho a Josep que no la vendara, y este accedió con tal de irse lo más rápido posible….

Cundo el automóvil arranco y lo perdió de vista, Katia tomo aquella bola de papel y la leyó:

"_**mi nombre es Temperance Brennan me tienes secuestrada por favor vaya al baño que en el segundo cubículo deje a mi bebé llévesela a las oficinas del FBI de D.C a su padre el agente Seeley Booth por favor ayúdeme, hágalo antes de que se den cuenta y vuelvan por ella. PD: Booth estoy en una cabaña en el bosque y la niña se llama Samanta Te Amo" **_

Katia no lo podía creer, pero la caligrafía apresurada la convención, a demás de que le pareció bastante extraña la situación de sus clientes; guardo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y busco a la niña, y como decía el papel ahí estaba la pequeña bebé, Katia se sorprendió que al ser tan pequeña, no llorara a pesar de que ya estaba despierta, era como ver los ojos de la mujer; parecía como si la niña supiera lo que estaba pasando. Subió a su auto y en una hora estuvo frente al edificio del FBI. Cuando le indicaron donde estaba la oficina del agente Booth, vio como miraba abstraído por la ventana, rodándole algunas lágrimas por las mejillas mientras sostenía unos zapaticos azules en sus manos.

Ka- disculpe…. ¿es usted el agente Booth?- pregunto una joven en la puerta…

**Hay bueno…ya casi se acaba esta historia….plisss déjame saber si te gusto =)**


	21. Chapter 22

**Bueno antes que nada mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que al leerlos me dije "no hay que subirles capi YA!!!" jajajaja asi que espero que os guste…. =)**

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 21**

Al escuchar que se referían a él, Booth seco sus lagrimas y dejo los zapaticos en el escritorio.

-Si soy yo, pero pase y dígame en que puedo ayudarla- le dijo mientras se ponía detrás de su escrito pero sin sentarse; Katia se puso frente a él y maniobro un poco con la bebé en brazos para sacar el papel de su bolsillo.

-mire, hoy me ha pasado algo muy extraño, para mí fue bastante convincente, solo espero que no sea mentira y que no haya sido una treta de esa mujer para abandonar al bebé al no saber qué hacer- Booth la miro interrogante; era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, bastante bonita, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y luego se percato con más interés del pequeño bebé que llevaba en sus brazos.

-No sé porque habrá acudido a mí, pero creo que debería dirigirse a servicios infantiles o a la policía, no creo que yo pueda ayudarla en el caso de un infante abandonado- le dijo.

-Lo pensé, pero le he dicho que esto es bastante raro, pues el papel dice que trajera a la bebé con usted, el agente Seeley Booth…..mire yo ya estoy algo alterada, así que mejor léalo usted mismo- le dijo la joven estirando un poco la muñeca para que cogiera la bola de papel; Booth la tomo y se extraño al ver que era papel higiénico, le dio una última mirada a la chica y desdoblo con cuidado la tira de papel. Katia mecía a la niña un poco mientras él leía, rezando por qué no fuera un abandono, pero esa idea salió de su cabeza cuando vio como aquel hombre que tenía en frente abría los ojos como platos y estos tenían un brillo que al principio no supo que era, hasta que levanto la mirada hacia ella, para luego dejarla sobre la niña que tenía en brazos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que aquel brillo eran lagrimas, acompañadas de un rostro completamente descompuesto a causa del asombro. Booth salió de detrás del escritorio y se quedo en frente de Katia.

Ka- ¿es verdad lo del papel cierto?- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta; Booth la miro a los ojos y asintió levemente; Katia acerco tímidamente la niña a Booth, que la tomo en sus brazos con una delicadeza desmesurada. Por primera vez en esos nueve meses, Seeley Booth sonrió como nunca, y esas lágrimas que retenía, corrieron libres por sus mejillas cuando la niña abrió los ojos y pudo ver los ojos de Brennan en la bebé.

-Es una pequeñita hermosa- le decía Katia- pero parece sorprendido de verla, como si….

-fuera la primera vez que la veo- completo Booth sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bebé, que de igual forma, lo miraba atentamente- lo es, es la primera vez que la veo, su madre….mi novia, la raptaron cuando estaba embarazada de….Samantha- dijo el nombre con mucha ternura, y al contarle eso a la joven, recordó a Bren. Seeley le devolvió la niña a Katia y llamo a Cam, a la que le conto todo lo sucedido, pues quería que la llevaran al hospital para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Ca-¡¡CHICOS…MAX!!!!- los llamaba Cam corriendo hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba el equipo y Max- Booth…él…Dios, tiene a tu bebé…no tu bebé...su bebé…tu nieta!!!- decía señalando a Max, pero no dio tiempo a nada, pues salió corriendo a la salida, y todos, atónitos, la siguieron….

Bo- tendrá que dar declaratoria de todo, necesito que me diga todo lo que vio para poder encontrar a Temperance, el agente lo registrara todo- le decía mientras señalaba a un agente que hacía pocos minutos había llegado a la oficina a pedido de Booth.

Ka- bien, entraron al mini market dos hombres y una mujer, y claro, la bebé en brazos de uno de los hombres…..- lo relato todo y dijo donde estaba el mini market, en eso, llegaron como locos Max, Ángela, Cam, Hodgins y Sweets; el primero al ver el pequeño bulto que Booth mecía en sus brazos, se acerco con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que un orgulloso Booth le daba a la nena; las lagrimas de Max eran acompañadas de las de Ángela y Cam.

-Es hermosa… mi nieta es muy linda- decía Max de una forma tan tierna que arranco mas lagrimas de los ojos de la artista.

An- si Booth…buen trabajo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, todos no pudieron evitar reír.

Ca- es bueno tener tan buena sorpresa- decía la patóloga tomando la manita de la bebé.

-Booth hay que encontrar a Tempe- le dijo un Max al agente que estaba mirando a su hija como el resto de los presentes. Booth asintió, y se inclino un poco para darle un beso en la frente a la niña.

Bo- Voy por tu mami linda- y ahora dirigiéndose a Max- se que quieres ir por Temperance, pero necesito que mi hija este protegida, y no se me ocurre alguien mejor que su abuelo- Max se quedo mirando a la bebé y luego a Booth.

-Lo hare, pero no me falles.

-Esta vez no, llévenla al hospital y cuídenla por favor- les dijo Booth y antes de salir de su oficina se voltio y miro a Ángela- esta vez si te traigo a Bren- y se fue hasta que recordó algo, todos se sorprendieron de volverlo a ver en la oficina cuando resien había salido, y más sorprendidos cuando vieron como abrazo a Katia hasta levantar sus pies del suelo.

Bo- Gracias, mil gracias por lo que has hecho, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecértelo- y esta vez al salir, no regreso…..

_**En la cabaña….**_

"Al fin" pensó Brennan al llegar a la cabaña, de seguro la chica ya abría encontrado a Samantha y estuviera con Booth en ese momento, con la idea, Brennan sentía mariposas en el estomago al desear ver la cara de Booth cuando viera a la niña; pero después no pudo evitar pensar en ella, pues de seguro cuando él se enterara no la iba a pasar nada bien… "ya saque a Samy de esto, que haga lo que quiera porque ya no tiene con qué amenazarme" pensó, y luego se fue a la habitación donde estaba Peter, pero ella no lo vio, y cuando cerró la puerta apretó el bulto que aparentaba ser su hija contra su cuerpo, y al darse la vuelta lo vio organizando los pañales, o eso hacía antes, pues ahora la miraba atónito.

Pe- y…y la bebé?- pregunto.

Br- Peter…yo…por favor no le digas, ya se dará cuenta pero entre más tiempo pase será mejor- Brennan se acerco mas a él- por favor ayúdame – él la miro por unos segundo y bajo la mirada.

Pe- señora yo tengo que decirle, usted ha dejado a la bebé y yo tengo que decirle… no puedo ocultarle nada a mi amo- al escuchar aquello, Brennan no pudo evitar el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al pensar que pasaría cuando él se enterara.

Br- por favor…- le volvió a suplicar, pero cuando él le iba a responder, escucharon como Josep se acercaba- no lo hagas Peter…por favor- termino de decirle muy suave y rápido antes de que la puerta se abriera, dándole el tiempo justo para que volviera a simulas el cuerpo de Samantha con las toallas y sabanas.

Jo- bueno…que pasa acá… ¿qué hacen una reunión y no me invitan?- dijo a nomas entrar.

Br- no… solo estábamos…hablando de donde sería mejor acomodar los pañales- respondió, rogando al cielo por que Peter la respaldara o se quedara callado y no la delatara. Pero Josep conocía bien a su vasallo, y pudo ver que algo mas pasaba, se acerco lentamente y puso su cara muy cerca a la de Peter.

Jo- recuerda que salve tu vida, me lo debes, así que empieza a hablar y dime que carajos está pasando, porque ese cuentico de los pañales no me lo como- Peter le dio una mirada fugas a Brennan y termino hablando:

Pe- e, e, e, ella dejo a la niña señor…. me acabo de enterar, de verdad que no sabía nada señor….

Jo- ¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió, levantando su mirara furiosa hacia Brennan….ella sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, solo podía correr y…. ¿qué? Solo podía actuar rápido. Tiro a la cara de Josep el bulto en sus brazos y tiro de la cadena con las llaves en el cuello de él y pego una patada en su entre pierna y cuando esté se doblo de dolor, un rodillazo en toda la cara. Corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña y probo cada una de las llaves de todo el manojo en el candado…"esta es" pensó cuando metió la ultima llave y el candado se abrió….cuando abrió la puerta y tuvo un pie fuera, Josep la cogió de la cintura y el pelo, jalándola hacia adentro de la cabaña…de nuevo.

-¡¡NO!!!- gritaba Brennan antes de que él la tirara al suelo.

-¿Dónde has dejado a mi bebé?- le gritaba Josep. Brennan se paró de un salto y lo enfrento.

-Ella no es tu bebé, y en este momento debe estar con su padre- Josep irradiaba ira, y de un golpe seco en la cara, Bren volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡¡Eres una….- Josep no sabía qué hacer, sus planes los veía fracasado, sin la bebé ya no tenía una familia completa…"pero todavía la tengo a ella".

-Ya no tienes con que amenazarme infeliz- le dijo ella desde el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero esta vez fue él quien tomándola por los hombros y la levanto.

-¡¡Arruinaste mi familia!! ¡¡Mi Nueva Familia!!- le gritaba en la cara.

-¡Nunca lo fuimos!…. Y me alegra que mi bebé este fuera de tu alcance- le respondió.

-Bien….pero todavía te tengo a ti- y la empujo al sofá, quedando él sobre ella- así que tocara hacer otro bebé….a ver quién te salva a ti ahora….

-¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!- le dijo Bren, pero ella sabía que tenía las de perder, pero sin Samantha como amenaza, no le resultaría nada fácil. Le pego a Josep en la nariz, cosa que lo dejo sangrando solo un poco, pero se recupero rápido y sujeto a Bren de las muñecas, a la altura de su cabeza.

Jo- no lo hagas mas difícil…o se puede poner feo- le dijo él mientras la besaba a la fuerza en la boca donde se gano un mordisco de ella…pero eso no lo detuvo para besarte el cuello y el escote….Bren luchaba como podía, pero la diferencia de fuerza era notable…en un momento, vio como Peter no sabía qué hacer, si ayudarla o quedarse quieto…Josep se detuvo al ver como Brennan suplicaba a Peter con la mirada- ¡Peter ven acá!- lo grito, Peter se acerco con cautela.

- ¿s, s, s si señor?- pregunto tartamudeando.

-Sostenle las muñecas con fuerza…. De lo contrario me va a rasguñar todo- Peter se quedo quieto… y Bren lo miraba suplicante con lagrimas en los ojos al saber lo que tenía que hacer, diciéndole no con la cabeza- ¡¡HAZLO!!- le grito.

-Señor….esto no está bien… mi religión me dice que tomar a una mujer por la fuerza…está mal….- le decía como un niño pequeño, no quería formar parte de eso.

-No lo harás tu… ¡lo haré yo!... no se te olvide que te salve la vida mal agradecido…- le gritaba.

-Eso no es escusa Peter no…- trato de razonar Brennan con Peter, pero Josep le dio un golpe en el rostro que la dejo algo inconsciente.

-Hazlo o te juro que te vas a arrepentir…- le dijo con esa malicia y ojos helados que hicieron temblar a Peter de pies a cabeza…. Y termino cogiendo las muñecas de Brennan….

-Ya lo disfrutaras tu también- le dijo Josep a Brennan.

-¡¡Eres un desgraciado…un cerdo!!!.....¡Peter por favor ayúdame!- Brennan lloraba y Peter se debatía internamente. Josep rasgo la camisa de Brennan y se quito la de él….pero tocaba y besaba todo a su paso…."Booth…¡¡BOOTH!!" pensaba Brennan con desesperación en un intento por que en ese preciso momento la encontrara, era como si tratara de llamarlo con su mente….. pero lo que no sabía ella, era que en ese preciso momento, Booth manejaba como loco atreves del bosque, con cinco camionetas detrás de la suya a las cuales les estaba resultando difícil seguirle el paso….Booth sintió algo en su interior, una desesperación que le era ajena …."Ya voy mi amor... aguanta mi Bones…" pensaba él….y acelero a fondo…….

**Haayyyyy bueno será que llega?....mmmm la verdad es que estoy pensando en que no heee…..pero bueno, ya lo verán en el próximo capi… **


	22. Chapter 23

**Bueno sorry la tardanza, jejeje pero he estado adelantando mi otro fic, y bueno, las cosas si se empiezan, se terminan y este fic no va a ser la acepción, a demás falta muy poco para el final. Espero que os guste.**

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo 22 **

Josep estaba desabrochando sus pantalones y los de Brennan al mismo tiempo. Peter tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!- le suplicaba Brennan a gritos, llorando y moviéndose como podía para resistirse- ¡POR DIOS NO LO HAGAS!- aquella palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de Peter y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que no podía permitir aquello, que aquel hombre le abría podido salvar la vida pero no lo ayudaría mas a acabar con vidas ajenas; soltó las muñecas de Bren y quito a Josep de encima de ella.

- No, no puedo dejar que lo haga señor- le dijo mientras se ponía delante de Bren, que al ver lo que hizo, abrocho sus pantalones rápidamente y se cubrió como pudo con la destrozada camisa que tenia- es, es pecado señor…- Peter no pudo terminar pues Josep se fue contra él y ambos empezaron a pelear muy fuerte en el suelo. Bren trato de ayudar a Peter, pero Josep la golpeo, dejándola inconsciente. No paso mucho antes de que Josep, siendo más fuerte que Peter, lo dejara completamente noqueado. Brennan abrió los ojos al sentir que él quería levantarla, y cuando lo hizo, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, él la soltó y ella salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bosque, con Josep detrás de ella……

-¡TEMPERANCE! –Grito Booth al entrar por la puerta de la cabaña, temiendo que esta estuviera abierta por que se hubieran marchado; pero en eso, escucho el gemido de Peter y se agacho hacia él- ¡¿donde esta, donde esta Temperance? – Le decía cogiéndolo por las solapas de la camisa- ¡HABLA!

-esca, escapo….él va detrás de ella…tiene que encontrarla antes que él…quiere abusar de ella…- Peter no pudo termina de hablar pues empezó a toser, pero aun así Booth no detuvo su interrogatorio.

-¿hacia dónde se fue?- le pregunto con en corazón en la mano al escuchar lo que aquello hombre pretendía.

-bosque…-dijo, y al escucharlo, Booth salió como loco de la cabaña…..

-Vamos linda….sal de donde quiera que estés….te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien…- decía Josep mientras la buscaba por un claro del boque; Brennan había quedado fatigada por toda la persecución, y escuchaba como aquel hombre la llamaba, pues se encontraba escondida detrás del tronco de un árbol, justo en el mismo claro, tratando de recuperara el aliento- ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE JU….!

-¡Temperance! ¡Respóndeme Bren! ¡BONES!- los gritos cercanos de Booth hicieron callar a Josep que se giro para ver de dónde venían; y Brennan, al escucharlo, pronuncio su nombre muy bajo, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón al escucharlo por primera vez tras nueve meses sin estar a su lado.

"esta cerca Bren…..ahora o nunca" pensó.

-¡BOOTH!- grito saliendo detrás del tronco del árbol hacia donde escucho la voz Booth, a unos pocos metros cerca de Josep, que al verla, corrió tras ella más cerca que antes…..

-¡Bren!- la llamo Booth al verla dirigirse hacia el por su derecha, pero fue solo cuestión de segundos en los que Josep logro alcanzarla y cogerla por detrás, poniendo una navaja en su cuello.

-Booth….- dijo levemente al tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…. tan solo los separaban diez metros, los cuales se acortaron a seis cuando él se acerco mas con su arma en alto….

-da un paso más y la mato….- le dijo Josep, aferrando más cerca el cuchillo a cuello de Brennan.

- Déjala, ya me tienes a mí aquí personalmente, arregla esto como un hombre Scraw….solo tú y yo- le decía Booth alternando la mirada en los ojos de Josep y Brennan….se estaba muriendo por tenerla en sus brazos.

-NO seas idiota Booth, ¿de qué me serviría matarte?...no, mereces saber que es morirse en vida….

-Haaa- gimio de dolor Brennan cuando él la cortó levemente con la navaja.

"mierda, ¡MIERDA! Enfócate Seeley…." Pensaba Booth, pues el hecho de que él hubiera hecho aquello y él no lo hubiera visto venir, le dejaba claro que no estaba al 100% en concentrado en Scraw….en su lugar estaba enfocado en Brennan.

-Cuando se muere la persona que amas sientes eso…sientes que estás muerto en vida….y eso te lo mereces Booth, te mereces saber que fue lo que yo sentí cuando me quitaste a mi Jenny….te lo mereces….- Josep hablaba con una ira palpable en el aire, pero sus ojos se habían humedecido al recordar a su esposa, y en ese momento se quedo mirando a Brennan, absorto por algo que al parecer acababa de descubrir- es hermosa, tiene sus ojos….he llegado a pensar que es el destino…que es el destino que la quiere a mi lado….es la única forma de tener las cosas que más quiero….- en ese momento parecía completamente trastornado, hablaba como un completo demente- vengarme de ti…y recuperar lo que perdí…. ¿sabías que estábamos planeando tener un bebé? De eso hablamos esa mañana el día que…. que…- sus ojos furiosos volvieron a los de Booth- ¡QUE TU LA MATASTE! ¡ESE DIA EN QUE ME QUITASTE A LO QUE MAS AMABA EN EL MUNDO!- las lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, rodando por su rostro completamente furioso, pero a la vez, dolido, triste…..miserable.

-Ella no tiene la culpa Josep…ella no merece morir por algo que yo haya hecho…- Booth no perdía a de vista a Josep que miraba absorto a Brennan, y en ese momento supo que decirle- ¿de verdad la quieres lastimar Josep?...mírala, ¿no sería como lastimar a Jenny?... esta vez no sería yo quien acabara con su vida….- ante las palabras de Booth, Josep quito presión del cuchillo, alejándolo un poco del cuello de ella….Brennan miraba a Booth y vio como este le indicaba algo….ella simplemente asintió- te dejare ir con ella si me prometes que no la lastimaras….- aquellas palabras, aunque fueran mentira, las sintió como asido en su garganta. Josep lo miro sin entenderlo y rio un poco.

-¿tan poco la amas?

-No, te equivocas, la amo más que a mi vida, moriría por ella aquí mismo si eso es lo que quieres a cambio de que ella esté bien….pero como ese no es el caso, si la única forma de que ella siga con vida es que te la lleves….por más que me mate eso, si me prometes que la cuidaras….la dejare ir- ante sus palabras, los de Brennan se abrieron como platos….serrando y abriendo los ojos a Booth en una secuencia…..

-Booth…. ¿Qué estás diciendo?...yo…

-Cállate- le dijo Josep- no te prometo nada, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Bien…..- Booth levanto una de sus a cejas a Brennan que cerro uno de sus ojos… "uno…" pensaba ella mientras abría el ojo y serraba el otro, "dos…" volvió a decirse a sí misma, abrí su ojo y cerro el otro… "¡TRES!"

Brennan dejo caer todo su cuerpo a los pies de un distraído Josep…. y Booth disparo.

Todo había terminado….ambos se miraron solo unos segundos antes de reaccionar, corriendo uno a los brazos del otro….

-¡Bren!

-¡Booth!

Decían mientras recorrían la poca distancia que los separaba….y al fin, tras todo aquel tiempo de agonía y sufrimiento, tristeza y lágrimas, se abrazaron como nunca, queriendo unir sus cuerpos en uno solo…..Booth lloraba como un niño pequeño con Brennan en sus brazos, sentir tras los nueve meses que nunca la volvería a ver, hacia que aquello fuera para él un sueño, se sentía despertando y emergiendo de la pesadilla en la que había estado sumergido por todos esos meses.

-mi amor….dios mío, gracias…gracias- decía él. No podría decir cuento tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, sintiendo como sus corazones se regocijaban al reunirse nuevamente- ¿estás bien? – le dijo al separarla un poco para ver sus ojos….era gratificante lo que sentía al verlos frente a frente y no en sus sueños.

-si…ahora más que nunca estoy bien….- le respondió terminando sus palabras con un beso, un beso que les quito la mas mínima duda de que todo aquello de verdad no estaba pasando- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…yo…cada día estaba muerta de miedo Seeley….

-shhhhhh- la callo el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labio y limpiando sus lagrimas con la otra- ya no mas Temperance, ya estoy aquí mi amor…ya no hay nada que temer hermosa…- tomo su rostro con ambas manos- perdóname mi amor, perdóname por haberte puesto en esto….

-cállate tu ahora Seeley Booth….- le dijo poniendo sus cuatro dedos sobre sus labios- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor….me encontraste, nos encontraste….- al decir aquello se acordó de algo, o de alguien- Booth, la niña, ¿está bien?- Booth sonrió al recordar a su hija.

-si Bren, está perfectamente bien….- le dijo acariciando su rostro al ver como ella daba un suspiro de alivio- gracias por darme tan hermoso regalo mi Bones, es preciosa….- Brennan sonrió ante su comentario- pero ahora enserio Bren, perdóname por no haber cumplido mi promesa Bones.

-si hablas de aquella que me dijiste esa noche en la cabaña….- Booth se quedo sorprendido al ver que ella todavía lo recordaba- si Seeley, la recuerdo, me prometiste tres cosas: la primera fue que me amabas, la segunda que no me dejarías, pasara lo que pasara no me arias daño, y la tercera….que no dejarías que nada me pasara…..- Booth suspiro ante sus palabras- ya todo está bien Seeley….- le decía acariciando su rostro- no eres dios mi amor, no me puedes prometer eso….y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte….al contrarios, tengo que darte las gracias…..gracias por amarme como me amas, el hecho de que estés aquí, justo aquí en este momento, me lo comprueba más que nunca…..te amo, y gracias por darme la mayor alegría de mi vida, gracias por darme esa muestras física de tu amor, gracias por Samy…. – Booth la beso tras sus palabras, apretándola más a su cuerpo, si es que eso fuera posible…..

-Creo que es hora de que cierta bebita se reúna con su mami….- le dijo Booth tras escuchar como los demás agentes lo llamaban.

-No…creo que es hora de que cierta bebita se junte con sus padres, juntos….- le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-…al fin- remato sus palabras Booth, dándole su chaqueta al amor de su vida, con una sonrisa que no recordaba tener- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo……- le decía beso, tras beso…..


	23. Chapter 24

**Bueno penultimo capi, espero es os guste…..**

**Te encontrare **

**Capitulo 23**

De la mano de Booth, Brennan caminaba por los pasillos del hospital central de D.C, sintiéndose completamente agradecida con el hombre que llevaba de la mano, sintiéndose agradecida con la vida y con "el dios de Booth" por mandarla de vuelta con el hombre de su vida. El silencio del hospital se interrumpió cuando una mujer grito al ver a Brennan aparecer por el pasillo.

-¡BREN!- grito Ángela corriendo hacia su amiga, la cual, al ver a la artista, soltó la mano de Booth y corrió hacia ella también, encontrándose con un gran abrazo en mitad del pasillo- dios mío Bren, que alegría verte amiga….- le decía Ángela entre lagrimas, las cuales también volvieron a los ojos de la antropóloga- pensé que no te volvería a ver cariño….

-Lo sé Ange, yo también llegue a pensarlo….te quiero Ange…

-Y yo a ti amiga, no tienes idea de cuánto.- Booth se fue acercando a la conmovedora escena al igual que lo hacían Cam, Hodgins y Sweets con Deissy de la mano.

-Gracias Booth, gracias por traerla de vuelta….- le dijo Ange a Booth cuando este estuvo detrás de Brennan.

-Te dije que lo aria Ange…. Esta vez no te iba a fallar, ni a ella ni a ti…

Cuando se soltaron, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Cam abrazara con fuerza a Brennan.

-vaya Cam…..reclamo mis derechos de respirar….- le dijo Brennan entre risas, abrazándola de igual forma.

-Derecho denegado doctora Brennan….llevo esperando asfixiarla en un abrazo hace nueve meses….- todo sonrieron ampliamente frente al comentario- de verdad me alegra mucho verla sana y salva doctora Brennan.

-Cam….llámame Brennan, quítale el doctora….y a mí también me alegra mucho volverte a ver….. – cuando se separaron, los abrazos de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-¡TEMPE!- Brennan se giro para ver como su hermano venia corriendo hacia ella, acababa de salir de uno de los consultorios del pasillo del cual, salía Max con la bebé- tempe….¿estás bien hermanita?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-Si Russ, no te preocupes…..Seeley llego a tiempo- Russ la soltó para darle un beso en la frente y se dirigirse hacia Booth.

-Gracias Booth….ahora si que eres parte de la familia….

-No digas tonterías Russ, ¿o es que no te parece que con esta hermosura ya no queda más que claro que es parte de la familia?- le dio Max a su hijo detrás de Brennan con Samantha en Brazos, dándose a la Brennan y abrazándola con cuidado- hija mía, gracias a dios que estas bien…..o mejor dicho, gracias a Booth que estas bien….- se separo de ella para darle un abrazo al agente, diciéndole en voz baja- ……gracias por traerme a mi hija de vuela Booth, perdóname si alguna vez dude que no eras el hombre para ella.

-No te preocupes Max, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella y tu nieta no vuelvan a pasar por algo así….te lo juro- al separarse Booth fue al lado de Brennan- ¿Cómo esta mi niña?- le pregunto a Max, que miraba absorto como Brennan le hacía cariñitos a la bebé, que sonreía levemente al sentir nuevamente a su madre, ante la pregunta, Brennan también miro a su padre que recordó que tenía que hablar.

-HO….si claro…Samy está perfectamente, el doctor dijo que a pesar de no haber tenido cuidados Prenatales, la niña se encuentras en perfecto estado de salud- dijo un orgulloso Max.

-Gracias a dios…..-dijo Booth acariciando la mejilla de la niña y dándole un beso a Brennan en la sien mientras la abrazaba protectoramente por detrás- te dije que estaba bien….-le susurro al oído a una absorta Brennan que no hacía nada más que mirar a su hija- te amo mi amor…..las amo- se corrigió. Brennan giro su cabeza para darle un beso a Booth.

-Y yo te amo a ti Seeley…..- le dijo con uan sonrisa.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA no tienen idea de cuánto he esperado por verlos así….- todo rieron ante el comentario de la artista.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de mostrarles nuestro regalo ¿no es así chicos?- dijo Hodgins a los demás.

-¿Regalo, que regalo?- pregunto Brennan.

-Es un regalo sorpresa de todos nosotros para ustedes….se van a morir cuando lo vean….bueno en realidad no espero que se mueran….-dijo Deissy.

-Viniendo de ustedes, ¿debería preocuparme?- les dijo Booth.

-No lo creo Booth….solo vayan al apartamento de la doctora Brennan y lo verán- les dijo Sweets

-Sweets, para ti también va eso de no llamarme más doctora Brennan, solo Brennan está bien.

-vale….lo tendré muy en cuenta- le respondió sonriente Sweets.

-Venga Booth, abre ya- le alentó Brennan frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

-tú los conoces amor…solo prevención entro yo primero ¿vale?- le decía un bromista Booth.

-abre….- le dijo con una sonrisa Brennan.

Booth abrió la puerta con un dramatismo increíble, lo que hiso reír a Brennan, poro se quedaron sorprendidos al no encontrar nada en la sala, salvo una gran tarjeta rosada de unos 30 centímetros sobre el comedor, Booth la tomo y empezó a leer:

-" _Bienvenidos a casa familia Booth….bienvenida seas pequeña Samy._

_Chicos, no saben cuánto los queremos, de verdad que no tenemos palabras para definir como los queremos, por eso, preferimos demostrárselos de una forma que esperamos que les agrade, considerando que no hicimos todo en 3 horas….en especial esperamos que te guste a ti Samy._

_Los queremos: Ángela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Russ y el más sexy de los abuelos, Max._

_PD: Max me ha forzado a escribir eso de "sexy" y no me olviden al pensar en la madrina de Samantha ¿no?... Y la sorpresa…..¡Buscadla!_

_Angela." –_Booth termino de leer la singular carta y miro a Brennan que con una sonrisa y como si fueran niños, se fueron a buscar la sorpresa; Booth tras decir que en la sala no había nada, se fue a la habitación principal.

-¡Booth, ven acá!- lo llamo ella desde la pieza de huéspedes-¡no te lo vas a creer!

-Wooowwww- exclamo él al llegar- esto….esto esta genial, tendrán que explicarme como lo hicieron en tres horas.

-ni que lo digas….-le dijo una absorta Brennan que miraba lo que era su piza de huéspedes, que ahora resulta ser la habitación de su bebé. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosado pastel, muy tenue y cálido a la vista, con unas pequeñas flores blancas en la pared; una cuna de madera perfectamente reluciente, estaba en medio de la habitación, con un dosel blando y un móvil de libélulas; al fondo de la habitación, a cada lado de la ventaba, había un muñequero con distintos peluches en sus estantes superiores, había desde osos hasta un Albert Einstein caricaturizado, y en los estantes inferiores, diversos cuentos infantiles; en medio de los muñequeros, había una mecedora en la que Booth soñaba ver sentada a Brennan con Samantha en brazos; Brennan abrió el closet del lado izquierdo de la habitación, pues este no era el mismo que tenía antes, este era mucho más largo que el anterior y Bren se quedo atónita al ver una hermosa ropita de bebé colgada de un lado del closet en donde solo había vestiditos y que algunos tenían distintos tamaños, sin duda no habían olvidado que la bebé crecería, ambos abrían los cajones como niños, descubriendo todo con una sonrisa y Booth sonrió al descubrir el cajón de las medias y ver que algunas eran coloridas, como las de él, en el closet había de todo: cobijitas, biberones, ropita, zapatos, pañales….todo; y al lado derecho de la habitación, una cambiadora de bebés.

-¿te la imaginas con esto?- le dijo Booth cogiendo un sombrerito y poniéndoselo a la bebé- vaya, sabía que se vería hermosa. Brennan ´puso a la bebé en la cuna y ambos se quedaron mirando dormir.

-sabes, Ángela tienes razón- decía Booth- hicimos un buen trabajo, nos ha quedado preciosa la bebé…-ambos rieron un Brennan beso sus labios.

-como no iba a quedar hermosa si fue hecha con amor…- le dijo y volvieron a besarse, y al separarse ambos dijeron "te amo" al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron y besaron nuevamente, pero el beso se torno más apasionado y demandante…salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a su cuarto, donde sus cuerpos pedían un reencuentro a grito…..


	24. THE END

**Bueno este es el final…. La verdad quería hacerlo algo divertido tras todo aquel sufrimiento en el que el puesto a los pobres personajes jajajaja**

**Te encontrare**

**Capitulo Final**

_**Seis meses después….**_

-Es que no entiendo por tiene que ser blanco, es un signo de pureza y virginidad, pero eso ya no debería ser así por que es claro que las mujeres de hoy en día no son vírgenes al casarse, y eso se aplica en mi, soy sexualmente activa desde….

-¡Brennan!- la interrumpió Ángela- ya deja de dar un discurso… ¡es blanco porque si!...no me importa la razón, es bonito, y mientras viva mi mejor amiga no se casara de quien sabe qué color, así que cierra la boca y metete en el probador y póntelo- le paso el vestido y la metió de un empujón en el probador. La vendedora se quedo mirando a la singular pareja de amigas y Ange lo noto- descuide, mi amiga es algo rara, pero es una buena persona, solo algo diferente….toda una sorpresa- le dijo con una sonrisa, la vendedora simplemente le sonrió y se marcho.

-Ange…nunca pensé que me casaría- le dijo Brennan desde el probador.

-Hooo Brennan, no pienses eso, vive el momento amiga….y si te hace sentir mejor….yo también pensé que nunca te casarías, pero bueno, dentro de dos semanas serás la señora Booth- ambas rieron y Ange miro su celular por que había recibido un mensaje. "_¡mas vane que vengan pronto! Esto esta genial….todo está muy sexy" _Ángela sonrió frente al mensaje de Cam y al fin la puerta del probador se abrió y salió Brennan, Ange guardo el celular y al ver a Brennan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Dios mío Bren…¡estas hermosa! Pareces una de esas modelos de revista, definitivamente no lo llevamos- Ange no daba crédito a sus ojos- Booth tendrá a la novia más linda y puritana por fuera con este vestido, pero tendrá todo un volcán por debajo de el con lo que vamos a comprar- y como era normal, Brennan la miro sin entender una solo palabra.

-¿de qué hablas Ange?- Ángela le sonrió pícaramente y llamo a la señora que las atendía.

-¡lencería cariño! Lencería sensual y atrevida que ira debajo del vestido puritano y virginal como lo llamas, descuida, Booth me lo agradecerá- ambas rieron.

-no me lo puedo creer…..-le decía Brennan entre risas….

En ese preciso momento, Booth, Hodgins, Sweets y Jared se probaban los trajes para la boda.

-¿A sí que era para ti y tu psicología barata que terminaría casándome con Bren?- decía Booth algo nervioso porque el sastre ponía algunos puntos para los ajustes muy cerca de su entre pierna- cuidado con esos alfileres amigo….se ven punzantes….

-dilo Sweets, ¿Se le notaba tanto a mi hermano que estaba muerto de amor por ella?

-desde nuestra primera sesión, me resulto claro que se atraían, no diré que sabía que se terminarían casando, pero sabía que al menos terminarían en la cama- todos rieron, incluyendo a los cuatro sastres que los atendían- pero me alegra eso, mi libro está terminado hace meses y concluye que ambos están enamorados, así que viendo las circunstancias, podre mandarlo a una editorial y que sea publicado sin temer que el agente Booth o la doctora Brennan me maten.

-y mira que podrían hacerlo sin que tu muerte tuviera justicia alguna-dijo Hodgins y todos volvieron a reír, a acepción de Booth que se quedo pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa hombre? Anda….cuéntaselo a tus padrinos de boda- le ínsito el entomólogo.

-no es nada…es solo que, ¿éramos tan obvios Sweets?-el psicólogo rio.

-ERAMOS es mucha gente Booth, usted más que ella, la doctora solo lo era para un ojo experto y alguien que verdaderamente la conozca, usted, creo que era obvio hasta para el mesero del Dinner que te morías por ella- esta vez no fueron risas si no un largo "Huuuuu" por parte de Jared y Hodgins.

-sigue así chaval y serás el mesero de la boda- le dijo Hodgins y Sweets miro a Booth y este le dijo:

-escucha al hombre de los bichos, puede que tenga razón- Sweets se intimido un poco pero fue Booth quien rio primero y después todos juntos hasta con los divertidos sastres que los atendían.

Victoria Secret y otras marcas que no conocía se extendían por todo el almacén, solo lencería por donde se viera. Cam, Ángela y Deissy, que ayudo un poco a encontrar a su ídolo la Dra. Brennan, se había ganado el cariño de esta y un lugar entre las damas de honor.

-Bien, estos son los que te medirás, los cinco están hechos una bomba, los llevaremos todos, pero el más candente seta para la primera noche de la luna de miel- le decía Cam a Bren que tomo lo que le ofrecía y se metió al probador.

-¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?- le pregunto Deissy a Ange.

- A Hawái, casi no se ponen de acuerdo, créeme, no te hubiera gustado estar en la misma habitación cuando eso se tiene que poner de acuerdo- Deissy rio.

-¿y quién cuidara a la niña?

-¡pues yo! ¿Quién más que su madrina para hacerlo?

-pues yo quería- les dijo Cam- esa niña se pone cada día mas hermosa, es adorable- todas hicieron un pequeño sonido de aprobación, muy parecido al que se hace cuando se ve a un cachorro adorable.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo me queda?- decía Bren al salir del probador, las chicas se quedaron atónitas con la figura de Brennan- ¿Qué tan mal me queda que no me dicen nada?

-Woowww doctora B. ¿Cómo hace?

-Si Bren, ¡estás que matas!

-no…no entiendo…¿me queda bien?

-¿Qué si te queda bien? Cariño….¡eres una bomba andante! Es este, definitivamente el negro te va.- las piezas eran negras como la noche, con unos sutiles vistos plateados en los bordes que realzaba sus senos y se acoplaba perfectamente a su figura, le quedaba sensacional.

-Creo que Seeley se va a infartar- dijo Cam

-vale, sigo sin entender…. ¿me queda bien?

-¿Bien? Cariño, la idea no es que se vea "bien", la idea es que se vea súper candente, y eso es lo que pasa en este momento Bren.

-así es doctora B. el agente Booth nos va a mar.

-No se dice mas, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar- les dijo Cam y Brennan se metió al probador quitándose las prendas con una sonrisa.

Ya todo estaba listo.

El cura esperaba, las flores puestas, Parker impaciente por quitarse ese traje de pingüino y dar las argollas y Samantha en primera fila en brazos de Russ. La boda seria en una casa de campo rentad, muy pintoresca y hermosa. En una de las habitaciones, Ángela y Cam ponían los últimos en Brennan que nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa.

-Bueno, eso es todo, hora de dar el sí Bren- le dijo Ange.

Bajando las escaleras estaba Max.

-te ves hermosa hija mía- Brennan le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogiéndose de su brazo.

-Gracias papá, no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí.

"Camina derecha, respira, sonríe, todo va a estar bien Temperance….él está al final de esta al final de esta interminable marcha" pensaba la antropóloga.

Jared se acerco un poco a Booth y le dijo:

-hermano, se ve hermosa- Booth le sonrió y siguió mirando absorto a Brennan, claramente nerviosa.

-lo sé hermanito…lo sé- le respondió. Brennan no veía la hora de coger la mano de Booth y cuando lo hizo, sintió como la calma volvía a ella.

-Te entrego a esta hermosa mujer, mi mayor tesoro, cuídala y amala todos los días de tu vida junto a ella, si no…. tendré que venir del mas allá a jalarte las patas cuando ya esté muerto… -tanto los padrinos como los mas cercanos al altar rieron. Max rio y se fue a sentar, reclamando a la pequeña en brazos de Russ.

-¿asustada doctora?- le pregunto él con una sonrisa.

-no si estas a mi lado- fue su respuesta y pusieron cuidado al cura.

-Seeley Joseph Booth, aceptas a Temperance Brennan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?- Booth le sonrió y sin chistear respondió:

-Tendría que estar loco si no…..acepto- hasta el cura no disimulo una sonrisa frente a la peculiar respuesta.

-Bien…Temperance Brennan, aceptas a Seeley Booth como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?

-Si no fuera así no estaría aquí….-decía mirándolo solo a él-…….acepto.

-Bien….por el poder que me concede los estados unidos de América, los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Booth, sin pensarlo, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, todos aplaudían, Max secaba unas lagrimas que rodaba por su mejilla, lo mismo hacían Cam y Ángela al ver a sus mejores amigos juntos, pensando que no vivirían los suficiente para ver aquello.

-Te Amo.

-Te Amo.

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo tras separarse del beso.

-Su atención por favor, quiero hablar- ya estaban en la fiesta donde Booth pedía la palabra, todos escucharon- Bien…-tomo la mano de Brennan haciendo que ella también se pusiera de pie- pasaron 5 años antes de que admitiera que estoy perdida e irrefutablemente enamorado de ti, de que te amo más que a mi vida…. Tempe, brindo porque cada día juntos sea una sorpresa, brindo para qué no tengas duda de que en cada mañana y noche de mi vida, me levantare y dormiré amándote, te cuidare más que a mi alma por el resto de mi vida….Te amo- Bren levanto su copa con sus ojos brillando a causa de las lagrimas por las palabras de Booth.

-Primero mi compañero, luego mi mejor amigo….y nunca pensé que mi esposo, pero la idea simplemente me fasina….saber que el tenerte a mi lado cada vez que despierte no será un sueño…contigo he confirmado que el amor existe y doy gracias porque a tu lado lo tengo y ten la plena seguridad que cada día de mi vida tu lo tendrás….aunque suene algo irracional lo que diré, mi corazón y toda yo son tuyos….Te amo- y lo beso como nunca; los aplausos eran intensos hasta que Ángela pidió la palabra.

-Bueno, la dama de honor tiene que hablar, lo único que diré es que podre morir en paz al ver cumplido uno de mis sueños….al ver a estos dos cabezotas al fin juntos y saber que ya no tendré que escuchar la molesta oración de "solo somos compañeros" me llena de alegría; les deseo lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos, que hagan de mi sobrinita Samantha una niña feliz y buena como sus padres….chicos, los amo, ¡Y QUE INCENDIEN LA CAMA EN LA LUNA DE MIEL!- dijo, y levanto su copa.

Un auto antiguo pero supremamente elegante se paro frente al aeropuerto con un letrero de recién casados en su parte trasera. Ambos, a cortesía de Hodgins, viajaron en una aerolínea privada, y n tardaron más de una hora en llegar a Hawái.

Ya en el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, Booth la cargo en sus brazos y llegaron a la habitación entre risas; Bren abrió la puerta de la suit con una sonrisa más que picara. Booth puso delicadamente a Brennan sobre la cama, y encima de ella empezó a besarla, pero ella lo freno y se paró de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Bren, tímida la noche de bodas?- le ínsito Booth, pero Bren se fue al baño sin más, ahí se quito el vestido y las flores del cabello junto con los pendientes, al mirarse al espejo pensó que no se veía nada, pero nada, mal.

Booth en la cama, se quito la corbata y el saco del traje y cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Booth se quedo con la boca abierta, embobado por lo que veían sus ojos.

-y bien…. ¿Qué opinas de lo que me han comprado Ange y Cam?-le decía con una voz sedosa mientras se acercaba seductora, deslizándose por la cama como un felino, Booth estaba sin habla, pero al fin logro coordinar las palabras.

-pues….les daré un abrazo cuando las vea, pero en este momento solo pienso en quitártelo- y como ya la tenía encima de él, solo fue cuestión de darse la vuelta para quedar encima de ella.

Entre besos y carisias, toda la ropa fue a parar al suelo….y así, como otras noches, con la misma pasión arrolladora, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie, se volvieron a amar a la luz de la luna, que al fin…..dio esta historia felizmente por terminada.

_**THE END….=)**_

_**Muchas gracia a todos aquellos que dedicaron un momento de su valioso tiempo para leer mi Fic, te doy las gracias a ti por estar leyendo esto y cada una de mis palabras que se posaron con mucho cariño en cada una de las líneas….pero quisiera agradecer especialmente a Tamy, gracias a ti por hacer posible que no se perdieran mis capítulos….un beso a todos, y paz a Colombia y a todo el mundo….. **_


End file.
